


表里不一

by zaw3721



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Alpha Harry, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Omega Eggsy Unwin
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 03:59:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 56,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13138620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zaw3721/pseuds/zaw3721
Summary: 分级：NC-17配对：Harry/Eggsy警告：ABO设定。大约是伪All蛋，真·哈蛋简介：Eggsy是一名面临发情期的Omega，为此，大伙不得不操心起他的婚姻大事并为他准备了一次相亲盛会。注释：时间上并非衔接电影结尾。可以看成是Kingsman在另一个V-Day还没有发生的时空。Harry是Arthur，蛋蛋是Galahad。





	1. Chapter 1

1

 

Harry Arthur Hart一定是这个世界上最不受本能控制的Alpha，如果再说的具体一些，Eggsy更愿意相信前者有着一些难以启齿的隐疾，诸如一位英俊强壮的Alpha竟然是一名性冷淡。

毕竟，他的表现早已脱离了绅士二字可以形容的范畴。

这位年轻迷人，体格结实的Omega在无数次的勾引无果后，选择了一个最为直接，也更加铤而走险的方式——停用抑制剂。事实上，在此之前，他绝对没有猜到Harry的反应，一名对正处于狂热发情期的Omega无动于衷的Alpha。这使得他成为众之矢的，被迫参加这场啼笑皆非相亲活动。

顺带一提，那群家伙是闲得没事干了吗？

让他深感意外的是，Harry对这一切诡异的首肯。上帝，Omega恼火至极地搔着头，所以他以为的温柔和体贴都源自他的自以为是？仅仅只是因为自己是一名Omega，而他是一名Alpha？该死的绅士礼仪，该死的发情期？Eggsy无声地哀嚎道。

 

“说真的，Harry，”Eggsy愤怒地瞪着眼前的男人，“你是认真的吗？这场相亲？”

空调老旧的扇叶正托着沉重的身躯，疲惫地运转着。

他将手上那群候选人的名单重重摔在桌上，双手附在身后在房间里来回踱着步，“操你的，我真不敢相信你竟然会答应那群无聊的家伙，为我举行，举行——”

余下的话堵在嗓子里，Eggsy懊恼地低下头，重重跺了下地板，“操。”他低咒了一声，又将桌上的扉页拾起，顿挫有声地读到，“为了更好的贯彻和落实Kingsman的发展纲要，为了Omega的性福未来，并促进团队成员的身心健康发展——”

Eggsy抬起头，质疑地问，“说真的，我竟然不知道圆桌骑士还有发展纲要这种东西，顺便问一句，它们真的存在吗？”

Harry不置可否地点点头，视线越过Omega，落上身后的漂亮骨瓷花瓶，颇有些漫不经心的意味在里面。

真是敷衍的回答，嗯哼？Eggsy恨不得抡起拳头给上那张英俊的脸庞一记热烈又大力的亲吻。

他深喘一口气，接着读，“为了Eggy的幸福，现招募优秀的Alpha自愿参与这次与Eggy共进晚餐的公平竞争活动。”

当读到Eggy时，声音显而易见地停顿了下，Omega不可置信地挑起眉，“看在上帝的份上，Roxy那个家伙连我的名字都拼错了。见鬼，你们除了记住我是一个Omega之外，还记住了什么？”

Harry藏起嘴角的笑意，转而一本正经地思索道，“也许还有你在发情时能产生多少剂量的多巴胺？”

“操你的！”Eggsy恼羞成怒，手腕一甩便将那堆纸扔向了对面那名气定神闲的Alpha，单薄的白纸洋洋洒洒落了一地，偶尔一两张蹭过男人笔挺的西装。

“我他妈说了我不会发情！只要让我按时服用抑制剂，我——”

“是的，按时服用抑制剂，”Harry不耐烦地将他打断，语气加重了些，“如果抑制剂有用，你就不会在上次的行动中突然发情。如果你还有半分意识存在的话，也许就会注意到有多少Alpha为你失去了理智。”

心脏倏地漏跳半拍，某种难以言明的想法窜过大脑，仿佛一道穿越意识海洋的白光，快到让他来不及抓住。

“包括你？”Eggsy措不及防地问。

Harry愣了愣，随即用一种难以读懂的目光注视着Omega，半响才自言自语道，“或许根本不需要等到抑制剂失效。”

“什么？”Eggsy没有听清，皱着眉问。Alpha欲言又止的模样让他感到几分古怪，于是便凑近了一些，试图听清前者口中低沉的喃语。一阵浓烈的信息素从Harry身体中涌出，织成一张网，铺天盖地地涌来，瞬间将他捕获，并夺走了他的呼吸。

见鬼，Eggsy僵硬地站在原地，Alpha的侧脸有着岁月的痕迹，却更显优雅与魅力，一种想要亲吻那张线条凌厉嘴唇的冲动诱使着他不断踮起脚。Eggsy仓促地后退一步，心中仿佛揣了一只小兔子，惴惴不安地跳动着。

没错，他总是对Harry的气息无法抵御，只要嗅上那么一小撮，Alpha绝对强势的信息素就足以让他变成那些处于发情期中欲求不满的Omega。

没人可以否认Harry是一名强壮并且绅士的Alpha，即便是从未接受过那些礼仪课程的Eggsy，对他的赞美之词也永远不会有贫瘠的那一天。而他又是个年轻健康又普普通通的Omega，可怜的男孩甚至还没有谈过一次恋爱。

正如那些经典爱情故事中所描述的那样，他对这个Alpha萌生了爱意，甚至于是过于丰盛的多巴胺分泌后的产物——欲望。

只可惜，Eggsy扯了扯嘴角，Harry从不会将眼神在他的脸上多停留一秒。

 

***

 

上一次，那突如其来的情热始于Eggsy的故意为之。

在发情期来临的前两天，狡黠的青年刻意停止了抑制剂的服用，试图以自己黏腻甜稠的信息素作为诱饵，勾引这个一本正经的Alpha。没有人可以拒绝Omega发情时的气味，即便那天他的理智已经几近于零，凭借几分残存的意识，还是察觉到了自己所造成的轰动效应。根据Roxy事后描述，那天在场的Alpha没有一人不为Omega馥郁香甜的信息素疯狂，甚至为此大打出手。

除了Harry。

是的，除了该死的Harry。他用那把漂亮的黑色长柄雨伞将所有试图靠近的Alpha打趴在地，脚步飞快，动作凌厉，直到倒在地上的入侵者哀嚎着发出求饶的呻吟。Harry收起雨伞，弹了弹并没有一丝灰尘的西装下摆，面色自如地将双腿虚软，行走无力的Omega抱回了基地。

一路上，他的呻吟像是一道引人沉沦的咒语，不断有路过的Alpha试图接近，抢夺这个甜美诱人的小家伙。最后，Harry只能选择使用那把上了膛的黑色勃朗宁自动手枪，将所有企图夺走自己怀中Omega的家伙赶跑了。

按理说，Eggsy应该为此感到欣喜万分，一份属于这名强大又冷静的Alpha，凶狠却令人心动的占有欲，不允许任何人觊觎属于自己的Omega，问题只在于——

Eggsy忍不住翻了个白眼。

从头至尾，Harry都没有表示出任何对他的性趣。没错，性趣。

他冷静得就像是一名清心寡欲的清教徒，对于Omega和Alpha的那档子事情丝毫的兴趣。

Eggsy苦闷至极，事后残留的记忆告诉他，他就像街边那种20英镑就可以来上一炮的鸭，双颊通红，眼角含着湿气，不断发出浪叫，哀求这名Alpha操他。用他的阴茎，用他的结填满自己，标记自己，将满满的精液灌进自己的体内。

他以为那本该是一场极致又火辣的性爱，他会在自己深爱Alpha的怀中得到绚丽的高潮，直至浑身抽搐。

而Harry只是将他丢进了蓄满冷水的浴池，让他从头湿到脚。这下可好，Omege发出一声苦笑，他果真是彻彻底底地解脱了。

妈的，Eggsy咬牙切齿地打着颤，打从他发现自己是一名Omega开始，还从未使用过这样的方式为自己物理降温。即便从未体验过同一名Alpha真正结合的过程，他也清楚的知道那种快感是何种滋味。因为他有一根伴随自己8年的假阳具，从16岁那年开始就一直陪伴在自己的身边，早已成为Omega发情时的唯一慰藉。

好吧，你得承认，这个英俊迷人的老混蛋不止一次地成为他的性幻想对象。这一切，仅仅是因为他是Harry，他是自己的全部。

直到那一天，他所有精心的准备，包括一条性感内裤和一打安全套，全被Harry毁了个彻底。他以为自己能够享受到一场极致的性爱，事实上，他却连前者的一根汗毛都没摸到，就被硬生生地抹去了情欲。

简单粗暴，却意外的有效，不是吗？

他必须承认，这可真是该死的操蛋，意料之外，情理之中。完全符合这名自以为是的Alpha，铁血又冷酷的手段。

他垂头丧气地垮下肩，脚尖拨弄着地板上的白纸，沙沙作响。这下子Eggsy彻彻底底接受了这个事实，Harry对他没有丝毫的性趣，别管它是哪个兴，总之那家伙就是个天杀的混蛋。

当很久之后的某一天，偶然得知了这件事的Alpha深表无辜。

当然这早已是后话。事实是，这一刻，当Harry拿着那一叠候选人的名单让他选择自己的相亲对象时，Eggsy气得浑身发颤。这对于任何一名正常且健康的Omega来说，都是绝对的打击。

现在，愤怒的年轻特工只想夺门而出，最好将那扇木门狠狠摔在Harry的脸上，砸醒这个被贯穿了大脑皮层，致使他的生理性勃起遇到障碍的理智Alpha。

 

TBC呀妈个嘿~


	2. Chapter 2

2

 

“没什么。”Harry岔开话题道，面部的轮廓微微有些僵硬。他理了理西装的下摆，Eggsy怔怔望着他，Alpha的五官英俊，额角的斑白在阳光下参杂着一抹碎金。窗帘被风吹起，蓝色的布角拂过黑色的西装。Eggsy的心脏似乎被人重重捏了一记。

地上的白纸发出沙沙的声响。Eggsy猛地回过神。见鬼，在Harry面前，他就像个坠入爱河的蠢蛋，毫无理智可言。

“所以这场相亲的意义究竟何在？”Eggsy恼羞成怒道，试图掩盖方才出神的凝视。

“诸如学习如何才能成为一名真正的Omega。我相信，这会为你的相亲增加更大的成功率。”Harry从善如流道。

“学习？”Eggsy嗤之以鼻。将湿红的嘴唇咬得泛白，Omega藏起心底的苦涩，硬是摆出一副不屑一顾的模样，似乎对Omega这个身份毫不在意。他冷哼道，“学习什么？那天在场的Alpha几乎都为我的信息素发了狂，我以为这已经足够说明一个Omega的魅力所在。”他故意加重了某些字的读音，就像一个顽皮的男孩那样试图引起父亲的怒火以此获取特别的关注，他尝试过很多次，诸如故意弄坏一些贵重物品，诸如和Roxy亲密的调情（Roxy是个女性Alpha，天晓得为什么连一个姑娘家都是Alpha，他却该死的是个Omega。），只是其结果总是令人无比挫败。

Harry眯起眼，眼底掠过淡淡的不悦。他屈起两指，轻轻敲打着桌面，深邃的眉宇在阳光下更显压迫，眉骨间的锐利让他看上去比平日里多了几分戾气。Eggsy下意识地后退一步，他不知道自己说错了什么，才引得Harry变了脸色。

“我说错了吗？”Eggsy嗫喏道，梗着脖子，凶巴巴地瞪着他。他的心脏正不安地跳动着，试图等待一个令他有可能欣喜若狂的答案。

当然，他注定会因此失望。

Harry平静地说，眼底藏着一抹嘲弄之意，“可那也只是几乎。”

是的，几乎，几乎！该死的几乎！Eggsy怒目而视，恨不得冲上次将这个面色冷静的Alpha咬碎了吞进肚子，除了他，Omega用力喘着气，胸膛正剧烈地起伏着。除了他，余下的所有Alpha都用行动和本能证明了自己身为Omega的魅力，虽然他对此并无半点的虚荣心，但是起码这会让他在引诱Harry时多上一些的自信。然而，前者却对他的信息素却无动于衷，冷静得仿佛一具人形雕塑，就好像他脱光了站在男人的面前，也不会对他产生任何的影响。可是，他最想得到偏偏也是这个Alpha的另眼相待。

毫无疑问，世界上再也没有比他更愚蠢，更加自作多情的家伙了，Eggsy咬牙切齿地想，Harry是个性冷淡，他用自己身为Omega仅有的自知发誓。

“即使那只是几乎，也比一个都没来得好。”Eggsy深吸一口气，试图不让猛烈的怒火掀翻天花板或是震碎头顶的水晶吊灯，“我根本不需要参加这个天杀的相亲宴！”他大声说。

“你在害怕。”Harry颔首道，与年轻人愤怒的模样形成鲜明对比，“你害怕自己无法像一名如同的Omega那样得到心仪Alpha的垂青。”

那一刻Eggsy几乎笑出声来。他的双手垂在身侧，用力捏紧，Omega强行隐忍着想要将拳头挥舞到这个Alpha脸上的欲望，将视线落在前方的书架上，心中默念道那些拗口的书名，“害怕？我害怕？操你的Harry，别以为你了解我的一切！我只是没想到你们会幼稚到举行这样的活动，我以为早八百年前资本主义那一套的官僚作风就行不通了！”

“谁说不是呢？”Harry耸耸肩，意味不明地瞥了他一眼，Eggsy心脏微一颤动，仿佛有人拿了根羽毛在他的皮肤上撩拨着。

“你知道，我们毕竟是皇家的后裔，也许骨子里还流淌着一些传统并古老的血液，即便是时间和西装也无法改变这一切，或许你也可以将其称之为绅士的坚持。”

将双手交握在身前，Harry往后靠了靠，他微微笑道，“所以，为了防止你的下一次发情期来临时，产生那样大面积的影响，我想这场相亲不如就从今天开始，如何？”

说着，他将那张飘在地上的纸拾了起来，轻轻放置在那叠资料的最上方，“你知道他们也只是为了你的幸福着想。”Alpha刻意加重了幸福两个字的读音，平缓的语气隐隐带着几分嘲弄，“毕竟，放任一名随时有可能发情的Omega毫无防备地待在这样一个全是Alpha的环境中，实在不是一个明智之举，不是吗？”

Eggsy恨不得将马克杯里的水悉数扑上男人那昂贵的西服外套，好在青年还没有愤怒到完全失去理智。他将几欲脱缰的愤怒拉扯住，假笑道，“当然。不过按照这样说的话，此刻我更应该防备的Alpha是你，你说对吗？”

Harry以一记挑眉作为了回应，青年的心脏随之颤了颤。Alpha不再说话，而是漫不经心地转过身，黑色的鞋尖将松木地板上踩出破碎的剪影。Eggsy压抑住自己想要跪在他的脚边，弯腰亲吻他的鞋尖的冲动。

“为了Egg——”年轻人深深吸气道，露出一丝略显狰狞的笑意，“为了我的幸福，劳烦你们设想诸多。”

“我的荣幸。”Harry回以一抹礼节性的笑意。

沉默中传来咔擦一声，指腹处传来尖锐的痛意，原来Eggsy竟是硬生生地将手中的钢笔捏断了，尖锐的笔尖在青年的手指上留下了一道深色的划痕。

Harry拧起眉头，眼底流露出淡淡的不满，“还记得我说过什么吗？”他问。

“你说过的太多了，我是否需要每个字倒背如流？”Eggsy咧嘴一笑，试图以挑衅的态度惹怒男人。

Harry不为所动，迎着前者瞪大的绿眼睛，伸出右臂，轻轻拍了拍他的肩膀。一瞬间，有什么疯狂随着血液地注入他的体内，直击心脏。

“礼仪，言辞，这是绅士之道。而你，年轻人”他顿了顿，用意味深长的眼神看着Eggsy，“你不仅仅是一名绅士，还是一名Omega。你的表现需要符合你的身份。”

“是的，该死的Omega。”Eggsy给了他一个灿烂的假笑，强忍着心中强烈的悸动，恨声磨着牙，“说不定今晚的约会真的能够让我找到那个与我心灵相通的Alpha呢？”他抽回撑在桌面的手臂，双手环在胸前，柔软的碎发划过眼角，落下一片金色的光斑。

Harry不受控制地伸出手，在揉上青年头顶那一撮碎发的同时，像被烫到一般地收回手。“希望如此。”他松了松领口蓝白交织的斜纹领带扣。

“起码不会像某些Alpha一样自以为是，其实是个毫无自知的混蛋。”Eggsy近一步挑衅道。

Harry用深邃并引人坠落的臻色瞳孔凝望了他一会儿后，似乎明白了什么，嘴角勾起一抹似笑非笑的弧度，“你说的对，也许在这次相亲之后，我们就该着手准备你和某位自以为是，毫无自知之明的混蛋Alpha的婚礼了。你说是吗？”Harry语调平缓地重复道，平淡的语气让人无法辨别此刻的情绪。

一口气堵在胸口，涨得他鼻头发酸。事实是，除了Harry，他谁也不要。

“可想而知，那名自以为是并且毫无自知之明的混蛋Alpha，一定不会是你。”Eggsy压下心中的酸楚，皮笑肉不笑地回应着。

“当然，”Harry绅士地摊开手，细碎的皱纹在眼角浮动，“我对此毫不怀疑。”

很好。Eggsy深吸一口气，即将夺门而去。

“还有，信息素从来不是衡量一位Omega价值的存在。”在年轻人走出房门前，Harry突然说道。

Eggsy的脚步猛然顿住，他强迫自己不要回头去看Harry此刻的表情。

“起码对于大多数来说是这样的。”青年低声说。头顶炽热明亮的吊灯不断摇晃着，好似海水掀起的波浪，来回旋转。他的眼底因此眼底泛上一片晕眩的白光，喉咙变得干哑发涩。如果连信息素都无法让Harry对他产生任何一丝的欲望，也许他真的应该放弃了。

许风透过窗户打开的小缝吹起了桌上的薄纸，在风中轻轻落上桌面，掀起了米黄色的书页。在名单的最后有着一个万分熟悉的名字，可惜早已离开的Omega却没看到。

 

***

 

7:00 PM

可怜的Eggsy直到出门前才想起今天晚上的约会，他甚至来不及换上自己那套唯一的西装，就穿着黑色的套头运动衫，神色匆匆地赶往了Harry发给他的地址。

威尔街69号，Sunshine咖啡馆。

虽然感到有些意外，这竟然是一间咖啡厅，不过转念一想，倒也情有可原，毕竟那些Alpha最喜欢用所谓的格调来提升自己的品质，比如某位该死的、自傲的、固执的主权者。

各位读者们，我们都知道Eggsy说的是谁，不是吗？

联想到白天Harry那副傲慢的嘴脸，Eggsy便恨的牙齿痒痒。青年的面上隐隐带上了几分不快之意。不知不觉，他已走到了咖啡厅的门口。事到如今，也只能走一步看一步了。Eggsy叹了口气，阔步走进咖啡厅，在环顾一圈后，也没有看到他的约会对象。安静的咖啡馆装修雅致，木质的小方桌上摆着白色的餐巾，陶瓷制成的咖啡杯异常精致，杯面上刻着交错扭拧的玫瑰花瓣，异常唯美。空气中传来柔和的音乐声，周围衣着光鲜的男男女女举起了玻璃杯，透明的器皿倒映出彼此仿若带了面具般僵硬的弧度。

Eggsy不由在心中暗自叫糟。出来得太过匆忙，再加上白天和Harry的吵架，他竟忘记将那一长串的名单拿上，这下可好，他连对方长什么样都不知道，甚至不需要绞尽脑汁地思考如何让与他约会的Alpha对自己失去兴趣，就会因为爽约和迟到而被打入冷宫。

正合他意。

注视了咖啡厅一会儿，Eggsy突然晃起了脑袋，口中甚至因此哼起愉快的小调。

他只想回家闷头睡个好觉，最好还能做上一个有关Harry的美梦，比如一场热辣缠绵的性爱或是一次令紧绷神经得以舒缓的口交。

Eggsy露出个笑容，脚下的运动鞋轻快地落上大理石铺成的台阶，朝门外走去。他的肩膀突然被人轻轻拍了一记，掌心的温度隔着运动服熨上他的皮肤。Omega来不及藏起嘴角的笑意，诧异地回过头。

“Per，Percival？”Eggsy惊讶地差些咬掉自己的舌头。

 

TBC呀妈个嘿~


	3. Chapter 3

3

 

个子高瘦的Alpha以打量的目光注视着Eggsy，半响，他推了推眼镜，神情异常严肃。Eggsy不由生出几分紧张。

Percival是Roxy的导师，事实上，在所有的圆桌骑士中，Eggsy最为害怕的就是这个看上去清秀又弱不禁风的家伙，前提是在他没有将Harry惹怒的情况下。当Alpha处于极度暴躁的情绪中时，没有人有勇气和他对视。当Alpha睁开眼时，瞳孔中的臻色犹如落在水面上的一滴浓墨，缓慢地晕开直至将整个瞳孔衬托得如同黑夜一般深邃冰冷，额角的两道斑白像是两把出鞘的利刃，夹杂着冰与雪，更是让他看上去多了些许的冷厉之意。

那一刻，在Harry深不见底的目光中，Eggsy只能捕捉到比黑夜还要暗沉的墨色，好似坠落的屋顶，沉甸甸地朝他压来。事实上Harry的怒火对于他来说更类似于一种极其危险的气息的传递，当前者的情绪出现强烈波动时，他的信息素便会以成倍的速度增加，压迫年轻人的同时给予他最致命的诱惑。

他说过，他对Harry的信息素无法抵御，只要嗅上那么一小撮，足以让他放弃长久以来的坚持和理智。

打住。Eggsy命令自己道，现在可不是一个适合回忆Harry信息素的合适时刻。那一头，Percival已经开始对年轻人的沉默感到不满。

不止一次地，Eggsy怀疑过Prrcival其实是个伪装的Beta，更有可能他是一名Omega伪装后的Alpha。因为他看上去比自己还像个没有成熟的Omega。

看在上帝的份上，好歹他的胳膊上还有两块结实起伏的肌肉，身材健壮，即便站在普通Alpha旁边，也不会有人对他的身份表示怀疑。

此时，Percival穿着那套深蓝色的斜纹西装，打着一枚挑剔不出任何瑕疵的领结。瞧，绅士的着装，Eggsy发誓，它看上去就和Percival本人一样的严谨，一丝不苟又严肃至极。

Eggsy打量了他一眼，挑起眉梢，用意外的口吻说，“你怎么在这儿？Percival？Harry派你来盯梢我的？”

Alpha皱了皱眉，眼底有一丝不快一闪而过。他说，“即便你是一名Omega，这也构不成你迟到的理由。更勿论，对于今天晚上这样的场合，你起码应该穿上一套西装再出门。”他指责道。

Eggsy忍不住翻了个白眼。上帝，是他弄错了吗？他的约会对象竟然是这个以冷面出名的Percival！他以为对方讨厌极了自己，否则又怎么会每时每刻都板着张脸，不愿给他一个好脸色。

与其说他是来参加约会的，Eggsy更愿意相信他正准备参加什么重要会议，比如，如何才能贯彻和落实Kingsman的发展纲要之类的。

Eggsy忍不住打了个寒颤。

Percival看了眼时间，眉梢处落上淡淡的不悦。

“你是说——？”Eggsy迟疑地问。

Percival整了整领带，不耐道，“年轻人，你还要我重复几遍？这是我们的第一次约会，我可不希望在我们结合之后，还会因为回想起第一次不成功的约会而彼此互相责怪。”

“结，结结结，合？！！！！”Eggsy结结巴巴地问。

Percival拧起眉毛，似乎对于Eggsy不断重复自己说过的话的这件事极其不满，“介于你的第一次表现令我非常失望，我有必要将你纳入我的考核期。现在，立刻坐下。我不想再看到你做出任何有毁今天约会的举动。”

说完，他用力按着Eggsy的肩膀，强硬地将他压上椅子。

“嘶——”Eggsy忍不住倒抽一口冷气，这个家伙简直是太过粗鲁，完全不懂得何为怜香惜玉。抱歉，怜香惜玉这个词用在这里可能并不太合适，然而这确确实实又是Eggsy此时最为想要表达的意思。

即便是连Harry那个无动于衷的混蛋，也在恰当的时候展示了自己的绅士风度，比如一些生活琐事和小细节方面。这与他是否认可自己Omega的身份无关，正如他所言，只是因为骨子里那份绅士的坚持，对比此时Percival生硬冷漠的行为，更是让他怨恨起这次缘不知何起的约会，并想念起Harry的种种好处。

虽然从本质上来说，他们都是同样骄傲又自大的混蛋Alpha。但是，他起码有选择自己喜欢那一个的权力，不是吗？

 

***

 

两人落座后，Peecival叫来服务员，不等Eggsy开口，便用着Omega听不懂的语言对着那位穿着蕾丝裙摆和丝绸衬衫的侍者低语了几句。

漂亮的Beta飞快地记录着什么。

也许那是法语？Egsgy百无聊赖地猜测着，忍不住拾起叉子，有一下没一下地问戳着漂亮的瓷盘，过于大力的动作，导致叉子的尖头从盘子上划过，发出咯吱刺耳的一声。

果不其然，就在Eggsy抬头的那刻，Percival瞪了他一眼，神情不怒而威。Eggsy缩了缩脖子，Beta侍者以手掩口，噗嗤笑出声。Eggsy撇撇嘴，耸拉着脑袋，盯着盘子。

Percival将菜单还给侍者，严厉并斥责的视线落上他的肩膀，如同一尊石像沉甸甸地压得Omega直不起腰。

Eggsy舔了舔嘴唇，尴尬又局促地说，“十分抱歉，我——”还没说完，就被男人竖起的手掌打断。

Alpha的眉头拧得像是两道弯曲的柳絮，歪歪扭扭地横过眉骨，他冷声说，“你太让我失望了，Galahad。我本来以为对于这次的约会你会同我一样用心且认真的准备，即便因为先天条件的缺失，也不会差距太远，但是现在，你这样毫无礼貌可言的行为只会让你的Alpha失去对你的兴趣。”

“抱歉。”Eggsy终于忍不住将他打断，茫然的怒火在瞳孔中一烧再烧。他强忍着怒意，将叉子紧紧攥在手中，“我想你是不是搞错了什么？”他问。

“误会？”Percival抖开那张餐布，严谨地摆弄起桌上的刀叉，“我想误会的那个应该是你。”修长苍白的手指将餐布平铺在桌上，他又理了理自己漂亮的领带，用平静的语调说，“我承认我深受你的信息素吸引，但是这并不足以成为你可以在我面前随意放肆，失去Omega应有的礼节的理由所在。”他停顿了下，皱起眉头，朝着Eggsy瞥去一眼，“就今天晚上你的表现而言，对于一名Omega来说可谓是十分的不合格。”

操他的不合格，Eggsy几乎要不顾这里是安静的咖啡厅，不顾周围的客人，拍案而起。他忍了又忍，抓起酒杯，一口气将满满的红酒灌下肚。

“我想你一定是误会了什么，”他磨着牙，压抑着因为怒火正欲扬高的声音，“我从未说过要和你结合！”他哑着嗓子吼道。

Percival有些困惑，“可是你分明将我作为你的约会对象排名第一的那一个，不是吗？”

Eggsy发出低低的叹息，仿佛有人用小锤子敲打着他的脑袋。Omega用手捂着额头，小声地说，“上帝。在迈入这个咖啡厅以前，我压根不知道，要同自己共进晚餐的那个人是你。”

“可是——”Percival困惑地眨眨眼，还想说些什么，却被端上的精美瓷碟打断。一份撒着碎芝士的香煎鹅肝，隐隐可以闻到白兰地酒的香味扑鼻而来，其间还夹杂着柳橙的清香，它被放置在了Eggsy的面前，鲜嫩的鹅肝滑嫩诱人。还有一份佐以黑椒酱汁的嫩牛排，褐色的纹理中隐隐透出几根代表新鲜的血丝，配上黑松露和焗土豆，更是让人胃口大开。

Eggsy食指大动，不待Percival开口便露出一个浅浅的笑意，漂亮的绿眼睛在水晶吊灯的照射下熠熠发光，像是圣诞节的糖球。他歪着脑袋问，“可以开动了吗？”

哪怕是再为铁石心肠的Alpha也无法对这样一个Omega说出些责备的话语，Percival也不例外，他顿了顿，不自然地将头别过，轻轻咳嗽了一声，“小心些，别把酱汁弄——”

话音落下，Eggsy已经因为过于猛烈的动作而将酱汁恰恰好好洒在了Percival胸前的浅色领带上。

Omega露出一个无辜的笑意，歉意地冲着Alpha眨了眨自己漂亮的绿眼睛，水晶吊灯下，它们仿佛蒙上了一层暧昧的水汽。“我想你一定不会责怪一名因为被身边的Alpha完全吸引而完成了小小的失误的Omega的，对吗？”

“我——”Percival的倏地噤了声，将本欲脱口而出的教训之词吞回了腹中，苍白的脸颊浮起一抹微红，“当然，这正是一名绅士应该做的。”

Eggsy借着用餐巾擦嘴的功夫，偷偷翻了个白眼。

 

***

 

这场约会比Eggsy想象中的还要来的无聊，Pericival甚至严格控制了自己进食肉类和蛋白质的份量，理由竟然是身为一名Omega，他的体型未免有些过于健壮了。

操他妈的健壮。Eggsy差些掀桌而起，你瞧，身为Alpha的Percival那细瘦如火柴般的身材才让人担心，也许一阵稍大的风就会将他卷至天边。

这可不是Eggsy所追崇的美。常年经受阳光与运动的洗礼，让Omega的肌肉充满力度，体型精壮，臀部线条极其饱满。毫不客气的说，就连Harry也时常将赞叹的目光流连于他刻意裸露的肌肉上，这恐怕是唯一一点Eggsy可以从那名优雅淡定的Alpha身上寻到的安慰了。

一边想着，Eggsy一边嫌恶地从盘子里的叉起被酱汁烧烂的椰菜，刻意发出那种极不礼貌的咀嚼声。Percival几欲发作，可是作为一名绅士良好的教养让他吞下了那些责备的话语。

当然，你也可以这么说，能够让Eggsy安静下来的从来不是来自Alpha的威严。

最终这场饭局在两人无声的用餐中得到了诡异的结束。Eggsy如释重负地放下餐具。

要知道Percival绝对是那种严谨至极的绅士，吃饭中途可以做到不发一言，Eggsy恨不得用手掰开他的嘴，拽着他的领带逼着他吐出些什么。试想，如果同他约会的是Harry——

上帝保佑，那家伙一定不会让同他约会的Omega这样无所事事地干坐在这儿，高谈阔论那些该死的科学知识。

见鬼的，又是Harry，他在心中低咒道，说不定那个混蛋现在正在哪里享受着怀中的温香暖玉，乐不思蜀。他可是伦敦这一片有名的大众情人，相貌英俊，身材挺拔，谈吐风趣，举止优雅，就连年龄也是他自身魅力的一部分。

最最重要的是，在这一片社交名媛中流传的一句原话是——

嘿，你知道吗，Harry的活儿可是好到不行。

Harry的活儿？抱歉，你是指那把被他当作武器用来装腔作势的雨伞还是那枚足以闪瞎人眼的电击戒指？哼，老派的绅士，也只能骗骗那些无知的Omega了。

当然，我们口是心非的Omega绝对不会承认自己心中闪过的那丝情绪叫做妒忌。

心头邪火越烧越旺，Eggsy恨恨起身，将刀叉重重掷下，冷声道，“我吃完了。”

瞥见Omega粗鲁的礼仪，Percival刚想发表自己的不满，神情却突然一变，他看了眼手表，低声道，“已经8：30了，我送你回家。”

“回家？！”Eggsy不可置信地瞪大眼睛，那模样似乎要将后者整个人吞进肚子。

Percival不满地瞥向他，用责备的口吻说，“这是公共场合，你得注意言行举止。”

Eggsy实在是懒得听他继续训斥。他将双手环在胸前，倚墙而立，不满地拧起眉头，“容我提醒，现在距离晚上八点不过才刚刚过去半小时。九点回家？见鬼，那是老人才有的生活。”他轻声嘲弄道。“我可不想提早迈入老年人的生活。”

对于Eggsy这般随意的态度，Percival看上去似乎很是生气，他扶了扶眼镜，一脸严肃地训诫道，“我不希望我的Omega在每天晚上9点过后还游荡在路上。”他抿了抿嘴唇，眉宇间拧起一道不满的横纹。

看在上帝的份上，这个Alpha是从上世纪七十年代走出来的老古董吗？Eggsy咬牙切齿地想，恨不得将杯中的红酒尽数洒上Percival的侧脸。

妈的，今天真他妈是活见鬼了。

Eggsy忍住怒火，硬是挤出一抹上扬的弧度，刻意装出一副轻浮的模样。他靠上前，拽住Percival的领带，暧昧地冲着他苍白细腻的脸庞吹了口气，“嘿，现在正是一天中最好的时候，不想和我去酒吧兜一圈？我保证那儿会让你乐不思蜀。”

Eggsy冲着他暧昧地眨眨眼，Percival却脸色剧变，抬手就想将Omega甩开，却被后者反手推开。

Eggsy别有深意地笑了笑，“或许我们可以接着去喝一杯，然后，”青年耸了耸肩，刻意做出一副浪荡的模样，吊儿郎当地甩着脑袋，口中满是一些让人邪火攻心的污言秽语，“你当然知道我在说什么，我是指这样的夜晚最适合找个看的顺眼的来上一炮。你，不想吗？”

一边说着，他一边压上Percival的肩膀，冲着后者的耳垂吹了口气，满意的看着它从莹润的苍白渐渐染上了一层薄红。Eggsy在心中感叹道，怪不得那些无聊的Alpha喜欢用这样的方式调戏别人，看看他现在的模样，简直就和那些街头恶霸无异，如果有人看到这一幕，只怕会觉得Eggsy才是Alpha，而Percival正是被他调戏的那名无辜Omega。

Eggsy因为自己脑中的幻想，吃吃笑出声。

“放手！”Percival用命令的口吻说，他的声音越发冰冷了。

Eggsy对着天花板翻了个白眼，低声咕哝道，“你他妈就是一个毫无情趣可言的老古董。我可不想这么早回去，每天晚上我都要在那间黑王子酒吧待到深夜，”他咂咂嘴，刻意装出一副沉溺情欲的模样，柔软的舌头将嘴唇舔得湿润莹泽，“我的老天，你知道吗？酒吧里有几个Alpha真是英俊极了。我猜他们一定有一根迷人至极的老二，和他们的身材一样的强壮又健硕。那两个家伙只用一只手就可以将我搂个满怀，然后把我撩拨得湿润泛滥。”

Eggsy猛吞口水，一边下流的比划着，一边眉飞色舞地编造着谎言。他的脑海中浮现地却是那个比他大上好几轮的Alpha英俊强壮的剪影，宽厚的肩膀，笔挺的身姿，还有健硕的臀部。

该死的，这正是他梦寐以求的。

Eggsy润了润发干的喉咙，他几乎可以想象脱下西装后的，年长Alpha的身材是多么的健硕伟岸，没错，还有腿间的炙热的性器，毫无疑问，一旦勃起后，它的尺寸将是无比的惊人。他的喉结滚了滚，Omega几近痴迷地想。

现在好了，他甚至不用刻意伪装，这幅从内而外的饥渴模样就足以吓走本性严谨正直的Percival，Alpha深深吸了一口气，声音仍在颤抖，他用严厉的口吻训斥道，“我没有，没有想到你竟然是这样的人。Eggsy，”Percival深吸一口气，“我，我实在对你大失所望！”

Eggsy毫不在意，反而厚着脸皮对着眨眨眼，又一次将被甩开的肘部搭上他的肩膀。

Percival那副彻底被吓坏的模样着实娱乐了Eggsy一把。Alpha迅速后退一步，在发觉自己过于失礼的举动后，懊恼地低下头，好半天才接上话，“抱，抱歉。我突然想起我还有点事，我是说Arthur还有任务需要我去执行，我想今天晚上的约会就到此为止吧。”他一边说着，一边飞快地叫来服务员结账。

“那下次我们找个机会一起去黑王子酒吧转转？”Eggsy装作兴致勃勃的模样，期许地扬起头。Percival猛吞口水，身体将椅子往后顶去，发出的巨大声响引起周围人的侧目相看。

Percival涨红着脸，低着头急匆匆往门口走去。Eggsy藏起嘴角的弧度，跟在Percival身后一本正经地走出咖啡厅，还朝着那些被打断的顾客们一脸无奈地颔首示意，仿佛一名忍受自己无理Omega的大度Alpha。

期间，不时有几名衣着得体的Alpha对他投以同情和的眼神，看上去颇为感同身受。

 

拒绝了Percival要将他送回家的提议，Eggsy朝着相反的方向走去，深深呼吸着清新的晚风。

他自然看出了Percival态度的巨大转变，恐怕最后要送他一程也只是出于礼貌，为了自己乐得自在，也为了让那个可怜的Alpha能够喘上半口气，要知道一整个晚上他几乎快被自己折磨疯了。

Eggsy恶作剧得逞般地笑了两声，耳旁一个动听低沉的男声却让他身子如风中吹拂的柳絮般地抖了抖。

“看起来，你对今天晚上的约十分满意？”Harry问，嘴角噙着一抹优雅的弧度。他的双手插在口袋里，隔着镜片，瞳孔深邃动人。

Eggsy吓了一跳，强行稳住因为Alpha突然出现而加速的心跳。见鬼，他终于知道了什么叫做怀里揣着只兔子。

Eggsy放慢了呼吸的节奏，装作毫不在意地嗤笑道，“满意？你说Pericival？上帝，在这次约会之前我从来不知道，他是这样一个龟毛的家伙。操他的，如果谁真的成了他的Omega，只怕会抑郁而终。”

耳旁传来Harry沙哑的笑声，那声音低沉动听，仿佛大提琴厚重的音色，轻轻撩拨着他的心弦，Eggsy卷起嘴唇，不满地抱怨着，“你笑什么？”

“那你觉得成为谁的Omega才不失为一个明智之举？”Harry的嗓音低沉有力，在耳边响起的同时犹如一道漩涡将Eggsy包裹。他的心脏顿了顿，忍不住朝对方望去，后者漫不经心地抬起头，月光将他锐利的五官柔化了不少，英俊的轮廓叫人心动又着迷。

“我——”Eggsy觉得自己的声音瞬间被人夺去了，干涩的喉咙一句话也吐不出。

两人此时正并肩走在路上，夜晚的风吹得身上隐隐透出几分凉意，Eggsy缩起脖子往Harry那边靠了靠，Alpha厚实的肩膀与他紧密相贴，衣物细碎的摩擦声让他的心脏漏跳一拍。彼此相互触碰传来的体温仿佛夜色中的一道行走的保护伞，令人心安。

“谁知道呢。”Eggsy刻意用满不在乎的口吻抱怨道，“也许这样的Alpha根本不存在。”他半是违心，半是玩笑的说，“毕竟我从未想过成为某人的附属品。”

Alpha伸出右臂，侧过身，厚实的大掌落上他的脑袋，轻轻揉了揉。几乎就在同一刻，Eggsy萌生了想要扑进他的怀中，与他紧密相拥的欲望。

“没有哪个Alpha会把你当做附属品般的存在。你会成为他的全部。”Harry低低笑出声

心中一甜，Eggsy几乎想要伸出手与这名长者十指相扣。他的喉咙泛着痒，仿佛有人用一根羽毛搔挠着他的心脏。年轻的特工隐隐察觉出这个令人迷醉的夜晚某些不对劲的地方，比如在绝大多数的情况下，Harry从未和他如此的亲密，一如既往地克制。

也许是月色太过美丽，又或许是那杯葡萄酒令他产生了一丝错觉，皎洁的月色下，他竟从Harry光泽闪动的琥珀色瞳孔中窥见了一分罕见的温柔。心中一动，他忍不住顿下脚步，盯着这个强壮迷人的Alpha，他说，“那你呢？”在Harry温和的视线中，他脱口而出，“对于你来说，谁才是那个能够让你认可的Omega？”

凝视了青年半响，Harry笑着伸出手，朝着他的侧脸伸去，有那么一瞬间，Eggsy几乎以为他要抬起自己的下巴，低头吻上去，用强壮的臂弯和火热的亲吻将他融化。事实上，他只是将那片落叶从自己的头顶摘下，Eggsy面上一红。

Alpha微笑着回答，声音像是大提琴拉动时优雅与动听，嗡嗡撞击着他的耳朵，“也许已经出现了，只是他还迟钝地没有发现。”Harry用叹息的口吻说。

那样宠溺并温柔的笑容几乎刺伤Eggsy的眼睛，心中一酸，属于Omega的那份多愁善感从心底涌出。青年疲惫的阖上眼，有气无力地说，“时间不早了，我得回去了。”

天空铺满了闪烁的星星，“晚安。”他挤出一丝生硬的弧度，金棕色的睫毛颤抖着盖上眼帘，落下一片引人怜惜的褐色阴影，柔软的，脆弱的，让人禁不住的想要细细舔吻。

“晚安。”Harry平静地说，紧接着他得到了Alpha一枚短暂并礼节性印在脸颊的亲吻。

心脏漏跳一拍，再抬头时男人的背影已经消失在黑夜中，皎洁的月光将他的影子无限倍地拉长，最后只余下尖尖的一点。

“明天见，我的朋友。”Eggsy笑着眨眨眼。他转过身，沿着马路的另一头的方向，毫不犹豫地离去。

 

TBC呀妈个嘿~


	4. Chapter 4

4

 

这不是一个好现象。视线不受控制地落在会议室中，那名正专心致志审阅着手中文件的Alpha身上，Eggsy无声的叹了口气。

他本以为通过参加Kingsman为他安排的约会，能够淡化自己对Harry的思慕和爱恋，事实却是，没有对比就没有伤害。他的约会每一次都无疾而终，最后占据Omega大脑的永远是那个对自己炙热的眼神和信息素视而不见，甚至极有可能患有勃起性功能障碍的Alpha。

阳光亲吻着男人英俊的五官，为如刀刻般深邃的轮廓镀上了一层金色的光晕，柔化了Alpha那过于凌厉的五官。他看上去是如此的高贵并优雅，就像个从中世纪的卷轴和画册里走出来的骑士那样的完美。

年轻的Omega几乎是贪婪地注视着桌前，埋首于文件的Alpha。似乎只有这一刻，Harry才是属于他的，真正属于他的。

Alpha像是察觉到了什么，毫无征兆地抬起头，锐利而深邃视线直直落在了Eggsy的身上。可怜的青年甚至来不及藏起自己眼神中毫无保留的爱慕和奉献，就被捉了个正着。

Eggsy的心脏顿时漏跳一拍，五指僵硬地垂落于身侧。

迎着Harry看不出什么情绪的眼神，Omega收回自己赤裸而热烈的视线，理了理运动服背后的帽子，迈开脚步，若无其事地从会议室半透明的玻璃前走过。

在确认自己脱离了Harry视线的可见范围之后，Eggsy猛地停下脚步，将脑袋用力砸向了墙壁，一下接着一下，口中还低声咒骂着诸如操你的Harry去他妈的心跳脸红这类的愤怒的话语。

看着青年几乎是仓促而逃的脚步，Harry不动声色地坐在原处。不多会儿，隔壁房间的墙壁处传来了咚咚的撞击声。哦对了，他忘记告诉Eggsy基地总部的隔音效果不是很好的这件事了，Harry愉快地想。他的眼神放柔了些，嘴角勾起一个几乎可以称之为温柔的弧度。

 

***

 

“听说前几天你和Percival的约会吹了？是因为他那方面的能力不足以吸引你吗？”穿着格纹西装，脚蹬黑色长筒皮靴的女孩将肘部搭在Omega结实的肩部，语气暧昧的问。

女性Alpha的身上带着某种甜腻的气息，不同于Roxy常用香水的清爽，相反绵长而勾人，带着Omega特有的香甜和魅惑。Eggsy可不记得这是Roxy日常的配置。

他凑近了些，深深吸了一口气，“你什么时候换香水了？这可不像你平时的风格。”Omega用疑惑的语调问。

Roxy身体一僵，在Eggsy得以反应过来之前，迅速将他推开。

“可能是今天早上出门太急，喷错了香水。对了，你前两天的约会怎么样？”女孩不自然地别开眼，伸手理了理自己微皱的裙摆，岔开话题道。

“看在上帝的份上——”Eggsy长长叹了口气，将自己摔倒在休息室中柔软的真皮沙发上，“为什么你们每个人都对我的私生活这么感兴趣？尤其是你，Roxy。”

Omega用力挤出一枚假笑，目光充满控诉，“Harry告诉我了，这次的约会是你的主意。所以这场相亲盛会究竟是怎么一回事？该死的，你明明知道我只对——”

Eggsy猛地闭上嘴，在Roxy疑惑的目光中趴了趴自己柔软的金色短发，结结巴巴的解释道，“我是说，我和Percival那个家伙天生磁场不合。究竟为什么他还会出现在这场相亲活动的名单中？该死的，他可是整个圆桌骑士中最不像Alpha的那个。上帝保佑，哪怕是Harry这个该死的拥有性功能勃起障碍的Alpha，也比他要合格的多。”

Omega气愤填膺地说，显然依旧对Harry在自己发情期间的无动于衷深感不满。当然，他可以将这种情绪归结为Omega某种骄傲古怪的自尊作祟，反正整个圆桌骑士的团队中，压根没有人会把他和Harry联想到一块儿去。

一个是受人尊敬的Arthur，另一个是麻雀变凤凰的街头小混混。

没错。事实是他们之间那微弱的可怜的联系，只有自己对Harry那永无止境，热辣又频繁的性幻想。

“咳咳。”Roxy毫无征兆的咳嗽了两声，Eggsy顺着前者眨得快要抽筋的眼睛所指的方向，转头看去。

“女士们，先生们，虽然我很荣幸能够成为你们谈论话题的中心，但是关于自己究竟是否拥有性功能勃起障碍这件事，我想两位还是不要过于操心的为好。”现任Arthur站在休息室的门口，一只手插在西裤口袋里，另一只手抵着门框道。黑色的条纹西装因为手臂的姿势被掀起了些，露出腰部被衬衫包裹着的健壮有力的线条。

Roxy吐吐舌头，给了Eggsy一个自求多福的眼神。Omega却对前者的暗示视而不见，只是直勾勾地盯着Alpha极其漂亮的腰线。该死的，他曾说过什么来着？一名出色的特工的腰力想必也不会差到哪里去的。

Eggsy几乎是着迷并且贪婪的注视着属于Harry身体上每一个微小的细节。在此之前，他可从未想过自己会想个毛头小子那样，对一个比自己大了将近整整一倍，足以让他叫上Daddy的男人迷恋不已。

在Harry是个有勃起障碍的Alpha和Harry对自己没有任何性趣这两个选项之中，Eggsy宁愿选择相信第一个。他是说，这样的话，起码他还有机会跟Harry发展柏拉图式的爱情，不是吗？

也许是想打破这样的沉默，又或许是Omega的视线过于炙热，Roxy清了清嗓子，在Eggsy眼中的火焰彻底将屋顶灼出一个大洞之前开了口，“我突然想起刚刚Merlin似乎让我去趟监控室，我得走了，否则那个家伙又要因此发作了。”女孩飞快地说，头也不回地朝走廊另一侧走去。“对了，Eggy。”

Roxy像是突然想起什么，将半个身体横过木门，探出脑袋，幸灾乐祸道，“别忘了今天晚上的约会，Charlie可是很早就订好了位子，说要给你一个大大的惊喜。”

说罢，女孩将高筒靴踩得哒哒作响，脚步飞快地离开了会议室，只留下Eggsy和Harry两人面面相视。

 

***

 

“所以，今天晚上我的约会对象是Charlie？”Eggsy用不可置信的口吻道，他甚至已经开始怀疑整个Kingsman还有哪位圆桌骑士不在这张列表上，连和他天生犯冲，相看两厌的Charlie都榜上有名，他不得不考虑Harry也在其中的可能性。

Harry不置可否的点点头，臻色的瞳孔深邃地让人读不出他的情绪。

压抑住胸口处心脏跳动好过快的频率，Eggsy装作不耐烦的模样，嗤嗤笑了两声，“我想知道整个Kingsman，还有谁不在名单上？”

Omega顿了顿，视线飘忽着从Harry的五官扫过，“别告诉我连Merlin那个光头都榜上有名。”

“你很希望他在名单上？”Harry突然发问，低沉的语调让人听不出什么过多的情绪。

Eggsy觉得自己此刻的心跳有些过于激烈了，连他的脑袋都晕晕乎乎的，好像有个小人抗着一把小锤子在他的胸口用力击打着。

“我只是想知道，都有谁参加了这场无聊的游戏。”Eggsy唇舌反讥道。阳光透过玻璃窗，洒在年轻Omega金色的短发上，耀眼得仿佛铺满了太阳落下的金箔，迷人又美好。

“我可不希望在约会时看到Merlin那比玻璃杯还要闪闪发亮，引人注目的光头。”Omega撇撇嘴，没好气的说。

Harry藏起眼底的笑意，用那双足以让人失去理智和清醒的瞳孔深深注视着年轻的Omega，低声问，“如果是另一个存在着生理缺陷的Alpha呢？”他的声音中带着微不可察的笑意。

心脏顿时漏跳一拍。房间里安静的只剩下了微风轻抚窗帘的声音，Eggsy咬着嘴唇，手心紧张的全是汗水。

Omega用满不在乎的口吻说，“生理缺陷也比Merlin那光亮到足以用来盛酒的光头好多了，起码不至于在半夜被吓出心脏病。”

“我会慎重考虑你的意见的。”Harry笑着揉了揉Omega柔软的金色短发，后者仿佛触电一般的避开了。

 

***

 

尽管心中有万般的不愿意，屈从于Roxy的淫威之下，Eggsy还是在七点半时，准点出现在了蓝米斯顿餐厅门口。衣着光鲜的男男女女从他身边走过，高级豪华的跑车比比皆是，就连餐厅的侍者也操着一口优雅的英语。

在此之前，Eggsy可从来没有机会踏进过这样高级的餐厅。

他早就知道Charlie家中背景非凡，年轻的Alpha不仅毕业于英国名校，就连他的父母也是英国王室中极为重要的一员。拥有这样显赫的家室，平日里和其他人的相处难免存在冲突。再加上少爷的脾气与心性，习惯了发号施令，高高在上，受人追捧的Charlie第一次遇到像Eggsy这样不把自己放在眼里的Omega，免不了一番捉弄和取笑。

基于这样一种关系，Eggsy怎么也没想到Charlie会自愿成为自己约会对象中的一员。（根据Roxy的情报，这张约会名单中的对象都是自愿报名参加的）Eggsy不得不重新开始思考，这是否又是Charlie新式整人手段中的一环。

时间在Omega焦灼的等待中一分一秒的过去了。Eggsy瞥了眼手表，已经该死的7:50了，天杀的Charlie还没有出现。他真是吃饱了撑着才会答应接受Roxy口中的给Charlie一个重新表现伙伴情谊的说辞。

你猜怎么着？指不定连Harry模棱又暧昧的态度也只是一个无伤大雅的玩笑。Omega自嘲地勾起嘴角。

急促的刹车声打破了夜晚的宁静，Eggsy不由自主地回过头。

轮胎摩擦地面的声音异常刺耳，穿着白色西装的年轻Alpha推开车门，大步朝着Eggsy走来，脸上却没有一丝一毫的愧疚之情。

“看在上帝的份上——”Eggsy深深吸了一口气，“我以为迟到了这么久之后，你会有什么想对我说的。” 看了眼表上的时间，Omega强忍怒意道。

Charlie耸耸肩，傲慢地扬起头，“你应该好好珍惜这样的机会。”年轻的Alpha好心的提醒道，“毕竟不是所有人都有这样的机会，和我共进晚餐。”他用施舍的口吻说，那副高高在上的态度让Eggsy恨不得抡起拳头，一拳打掉这名头脑简单，四肢发达的Alpha的大牙。

“是的。”Eggsy假笑着说，身侧的右手悄悄捏成了拳头，“我想你也应该好好珍惜这个机会，”Omega眯起眼，声音中的怒火几欲爆发，“毕竟不是所有人都能在第一次约会中挂彩。”说完，Eggsy抡起拳头，就想往Alpha那张自命不凡的脸上挥去。

“Harry？”Charlie用惊讶的口吻说，Eggsy的动作猛然一僵，拳头不自然地落下。顺着声音的方向Omega回过头。

一身黑色西装的英俊Alpha正挽着一名高挑美艳的Omega朝两人的方向走来，无论从外表还是气质都极为登对的两人瞬间就吸引了无数路人的注意力。

Eggsy一直都很清楚Harry的魅力有多出众，尤其是当他刻意对你释放出那种强势又具有致命吸引力的信息素时。

从小在街头众多Alpha气息的包围下成长的Eggsy对Alpha的信息素并不陌生，相反，他甚至对此深感厌恶。毕竟在那条小巷子里流连的男性都是些落魄粗俗的Alpha，他们往往在喝的烂醉如泥后，潜入这条隐蔽阴暗的小巷子和那些妓女们寻欢作乐。

在很长一段时间里，Eggsy以为世界上所有的Alpha都是那样的令人作呕，他们的信息素中永远充斥着挥之不去的酒精气味和腐烂的气息。他甚至从未想过会有Alpha拥有这样迷人的气息，它们闻起来就像是洋槐花和松木混合的味道，深沉并且优雅，让人，哦不是让他深深着迷。

他知道，像Harry这般优秀出色的Alpha不是如他这般出身贫寒又缺少教养的Omega能够企及的，并非他妄自菲薄，而是他的导师实在太过优秀。他从未想过自己有一天自己能够真正的拥有男人，正如他从未思考过，究竟是怎样的Omega才能配得上Harry。

直到这一刻，他发现自己终于找到了那个能够和Harry并肩而立的Omega。除了天作之合这四个字，Eggsy发现自己的脑海里已经没有任何其它多余的存在。

Alpha强势的信息素和Omega妩媚动人的气息不断飘来，像是蛇一般的黏附于他的皮肤上。Eggsy的心脏一抽一抽的疼着。

他看到Omega纤细的手腕从Harry的手臂处穿过，两人亲密又登对的模样深深刺痛了Eggsy的眼睛。

胸口处骤然发闷。几近窒息的痛楚让他失去了思考与伪装的力气，干哑的喉咙仿佛被人用锁链使劲拴紧了，Eggsy用尽全力才控制住自己想要转头就走的冲动。

“两位，晚上好。”挽着身侧的高贵美艳的Omega走近，Harry对着两人唯一颔首，眼神冷淡而疏离，只是在面对前者时，眼底才露出些许的温度。

身旁的Omega抬起下颚，循着Harry的声音微一颔首，嘴角勾起一抹极为动人的笑意。那只紧紧挽着Harry的左手仿佛在无声地宣布自己此刻的主权。

Eggsy鼻子一酸，胸口是说不出的疲惫与酸涩。“晚上好。”Omega挤出一丝若无其事的笑意，天知道他已经快把自己的牙齿咬碎了。“要不是今天正好撞见，你还打算将我们瞒到什么时候？”

Omega捂着嘴，低低笑了两声，纤长白皙的手指从Harry黑色的袖口暧昧的划过。

“Flora Morgan。”Omega伸出右手，手腕纤细而精致，银色的手镯随着前者伸手的动作发出清脆的撞击声。

Eggsy愣了愣，在对方含笑的目光中，慌忙伸出右手，“Eggsy Unwin。很高兴见到你，Morgan女士。”青年微微扯了扯嘴角。

手心相接触的那一刻，Eggsy发誓，自己在Omega的身上闻到了某种熟悉的香水味，绵长而勾人。

 

TBC呀妈个嘿~


	5. Chapter 5

5

 

直到四人在餐厅靠窗的一处座位落座后，Eggsy依旧没能从那种震惊又困惑的情绪中回过神。位于困扰他情绪之首的那一项显然是Harry身旁这位明艳动人的女性Omega的身份，以及她和Harry到底是何种关系？

年轻人止不住的猜想，Morgan女士身上那抹熟悉的香水味究竟源于何处？也许是从Harry的办公室？某只钢笔？某件手帕？或者是一些更加贴身的东西，比如Harry的西装外套，他的领带，他的衬衣，他的皮带，他的——

这样的可能太过真实，也太过残忍，好像有人拿着一把刀子深深扎进他的心脏。耳边是Morgan亲昵的言谈，眼波流转间尽是动人的妩媚，时不时还能听到Harry极淡的听不出什么情绪的低嗯声。他很少见到前者拥有这样耐心的时刻，在大部分的时间里，年长的Alpha都不是个合格的聆听者。

Eggsy用力捏紧拳头，他感觉自己的似乎被人按着脑袋用力压进水里，口鼻呼吸之间灌满了咸涩的海水，每一次呼吸，他的胸口都是爆炸般的疼痛。

刀叉划过精致的陶瓷盘面，刺耳的咯吱声打断了青年尖锐又痛苦的思绪。Eggsy仓促又无助地抬起头，手中的刀叉被他啪地甩上桌面。

“礼仪，言辞。”Harry皱起眉头，用责备的语调说。

Eggsy扯扯嘴角，捡起桌上的刀叉，重新将它们在桌上摆正。不用想也知道，他刚刚的行为一定又让古板又严厉的Harry深感不满。

可是他才不在乎呢。Eggsy努起嘴唇，用满不在乎的眼神回以Alpha最直接的挑衅。

面对年轻人满是怒火，又难以掩饰神情中那一抹酸楚的妒忌，Harry的眼底划过一丝极浅的笑意。

 

“这就是你一直提起的小男仆？”Morgan笑着问，朝着Harry的方向转过头，身体往左侧前倾了些。Omega艳红的指甲从Harry黑色的西装领口暧昧的滑过，最后在后者的肩部轻轻停顿。

Eggsy的笑容瞬间僵硬在脸上。小男仆？这就是Harry对他身份的定义？

他未曾听Harry说起过自己拥有这样一名亲密美艳的女性好友。当然，即便Harry真的和Morgan女士有着超出友谊的关系，他也没有必要告诉自己。毕竟自己只是个来自社会最底层的穷小子，虽然得到了Harry认可，成为了这届圆桌骑士中最优秀，甚至是有史以来唯一的一名Omega。

可是，你得知道这些并不能改变他的出生和背景。倒不是说他是个妄自菲薄的人，而是因为他的导师实在太过优秀，优秀到让他难免会对自己产生某些不确定的怀疑。

就比如在Morgan女士面前，他是指，如果对方是他的竞争对手，那么起码在第一场短兵相接的阶段，他已经输得一败涂地。

除此之外，Harry的态度也足够令人捉摸不透了。即便是和他共同工作了半辈子的Merlin也从未见过前者像个普通人那样和人进行正常的交往，更不用说容忍他人如此亲密的接触了。

当然，Eggsy是个意外。或者说，所有人都默许了Harry对Eggsy几乎算的上是纵容的态度。如果这是属于现任Arthur独有的表达感情的方式。

对此，圆桌骑士们早已见鬼不怪，甚至于就连Eggsy也不觉得Harry对自己的态度总是多了那么几分耐人寻味的亲昵。此时此刻，他所有的注意力都被那只停顿在Harry领口的那截手臂吸引了。

如果这就是Harry心中念念不忘的那位愚蠢而不自知的Omega呢？

Eggsy火冒三丈地想，几乎快要将手中的银叉折断了。

“Flora。”Harry用警告的语调唤道她的名字，视线微微放沉。

“真是个古板又无趣的老东西。”Morgan勾起嘴角，额前的碎发从Omega脸部柔美的线条上方滑落，“你还没告诉他吗？怪不得你的小男仆到现在还是一副恨不得将我生吞活剥的模样。”

Eggsy困惑的扬起眉梢。

在Alpha越发冷厉的气场下，Morgan竖起手指，在嘴唇上方比划了一个拉链的动作。还没等前者松上一口气，Omega又将话题的重心抛向了Eggsy。

“Eggsy是吗？”Morgan轻轻抿了口红酒，透明的玻璃杯壁上留下了一抹淡红色的唇印。青年如临大敌般地抬起了头。

Morgan笑着放下酒杯，对着像是只小刺猬般浑身带刺的Eggsy露出了一抹安抚的笑意，“Harry在我面前提到过你很多次。”

面对Eggsy怀疑又警惕的目光，Morgan晃了晃高脚玻璃杯，眼神中透露出一丝动人的妩媚。流动的液体像是红色的玛瑙石，在灯光下熠熠生辉。

青年像是只兔子般的竖起了耳朵，紧握的右手出卖了Omega此时紧张又恐惧的心情。

“哦？他是怎么说的？”Eggsy装作毫不在意的模样，叉起一块娇嫩的鹅肝送进口中，借以掩饰面上的不自然。“估计也就是些陈词滥调了，毕竟我可不像其他人那样好命，出生的时候屁股里插着金汤匙。”

他当然想知道Harry是如何形容他的，尤其是在这样一个明艳动人，极具女人味的Omega面前。他不想让自己显得太过差劲，尽管和Morgan女士的对比只是让他更加清晰地意识到了自己和Harry之间那无法逾越的巨大鸿沟。

“有些话，也许还是等到Harry亲口告诉你更加合适。”Morgan用神秘的口吻说，眼中带着一丝让人捉摸不透的笑意。

停止了将食物往口中送的动作，Eggsy用困惑的眼神瞥了Harry一眼。后者轻咳一声，罕见地在Omega充满询问和求知欲望的绿色瞳孔中别开了眼。

Morgan微微勾起唇角，用屈起的食指轻轻敲了敲桌面。从进入餐厅就开始被众人无视的Charlie忍了又忍，终于忍不住发作了。

 

“嘿，我说我们能别再围绕Eggsy是个多么称职的小男仆这个话题了吗？”年轻的Alpha盛气凌人道。出生高贵的Alpha自幼便是众人追捧的对象，何曾受过这样的忽视？更不用说，是因为身旁这个出生卑微，却在各个方面都甩了他一大截的Omega了。

“如果你也能够做到在不该说话的时候把嘴巴闭上，那我想你也一定能够成为一名称职的男仆的。”Eggsy假笑着说。

“你——”Charlie一时词穷，半天才咬牙切齿道，“你真应该对今天晚上的一切充满感激，毕竟如果不是我，你根本没有机会进入这样高档的场所。”青年傲慢地扬起下颚，语调轻蔑道，“而且，任何一个有头有脸的家族都不会允许像你这样的Omega踏进大门的。”

“这可真是——”Eggsy刻意拖长了语调，在Charlie得意洋洋的目光中翻了个白眼。Omega冲着前者露出一个无比灿烂的笑容，“太棒了。”年轻人眨了眨眼，头顶的摇曳的水晶吊灯在前者漂亮的瞳孔折出狡黠又明亮的光芒。

“在今天晚上赴约之前，我还一直在为这件事担心呢。”Eggsy故作担忧道，桌上精美的餐具在这一刻好似成了Omega忧虑的一部分，叫人恨不得将这些尖锐的利物收走。

但是很快，这样的忧心忡忡又被轻快的语调取代了，“不过现在看起来，我们已经达成了共识，你绝对不会和像我这样的Omega扯上关系，而我也对你没有半分性趣。不是吗？”

Charlie的笑容瞬间僵硬在脸上。年轻的Alpha在震怒之余，甚至难以掩饰骄傲的面孔上那一抹一闪而过的受伤。

“你说什么？”Charlie压低了嗓音，声音中依稀可以捕捉到一丝紧绷和沮丧。

这一下，Eggsy倒是有些于心不忍了。倒不是说他对Charlie有多少感情，而是因为他一向是个吃软不吃硬的家伙，如果Charlie一直用那种傲慢并且丝毫也不尊重自己的态度，那么Eggsy根本不会产生半分的同情心。

可是现在，当这个年轻的Alpha试图用骄傲试图掩饰眼底的受伤时，Eggsy心软了。他仿佛从Charlie身上看到了另一个自己，那个脆弱又无助，却又异常的骄傲，对Harry深深迷恋着的自己。

Omega忍不住地想，当他看着Harry时，眼中的爱意是否也是这样的显而易见？他以为自己能够将情绪掩藏的很好，事实上更有可能的却是，对面那个自大又迷人的混蛋早就看穿了自己的内心，只是对此视而不见。

小提琴的节奏加快了些，起伏的音律如同此刻年轻人心中翻涌的复杂情绪，充满了哀愁的味道。

只要一抬眼，Eggsy就能将对面亲密又熟稔的两人尽收眼底，年轻人的心脏正一抽一抽的疼着。

他就像个傻瓜一样坐在这里，心中怀揣着不可能的期待。更不用说也许Harry早就看穿了自己的感情，正在心底默默窃笑呢！

想到这里，Eggsy的心情更差了，因为Morgan的出现而糟透的情绪在这一刻跌至谷底。哪怕是眼前肉质肥美的牛排和鲜美诱人的鹅肝，也无法让这个热爱美食的Omega的心情好上那么的一丝半毫。

也许Flora Morgan真的是Harry口中那个迟钝却幸运的Omega呢？

看在上帝的份上，他受够了这样猜疑和嫉妒。他需要喘口气。

 

Eggsy突然将头转向身旁年轻的Alpha。他们的身后是一株茂密而翠绿的盆栽，周围的环境安静而舒缓，每两张餐桌之间的距离足够让每一桌成为一个独立而私密的小空间。优美且轻缓的小提琴声流淌在空气中，伴随着玻璃杯壁相碰的叮咚声，轻盈而悦耳。

Omega突然勾起嘴角，上扬的弧度勾勒出前者此刻看似愉悦的心情。

“我是说，在今天出门之前我的确是这样想。”Eggsy放柔了语调，声音温和而低沉，“但是现在我改变想法了。”年轻人用某种难以启齿的语气说道

Eggsy十分确信他的声音足够清晰，清晰到这张桌子上的每个人都能听得一清二楚。

是的，包括Harry。Eggsy用余光瞥了前者一眼，他的眼神平静而自然，置身事外的神情仿佛此刻自己只是一个无关的旁听者。Eggsy不禁感到有些挫败。

“什么想法？”Charlie问。困惑跃上了他的眉梢，年轻的Alpha将手伸向了餐桌上的酒杯。

Eggsy突然伸出手臂，毫无征兆地将右手搭上了Charlie放在桌上的左手。两人交叠的双手透过盛满红酒的玻璃杯看去，像是一截扭曲的藤蔓。

Eggsy的掌心温软且柔软，“也许我们可以试着交往一段时间看看。”年轻的Omega语调真挚而诚恳，像是圣诞节绿晶石一般漂亮的瞳孔轻轻眨了眨，“如果足够幸运的话，说不定我们能够一起度过下一次的发情期。”

啪嗒一声，有什么重重压上桌面。Eggsy藏起嘴角的弧度，用视线扫过对面的男人。高脚玻璃杯中的酒精翻洒出些许，从杯脚晕开，裂成几道分散着向四周流淌，红色的液体在洁白的桌布上留下几道斑驳的酒渍，一直蔓延到桌角才停歇。

 

Harry拾起白色的餐巾，轻轻抹过嘴角，浑身上下散发着令人压抑且窒息的信息素。Alpha的视线深不见底，臻色的瞳孔好似打磨过后的宝石，在灯光下泛着幽邃而冰冷的光芒。

Eggsy深深吸了一口气，他感到自己体内的血液正因为激动而生机勃勃地流淌。

“时间不早了。”Harry率先站起身，并绅士地为Morgan拉开椅子，“Charlie，你该将Eggsy送回家了。”他用低沉的语调说，眼底的情绪平静得望不见一丝涟漪。

Eggsy的心脏顿时凉了个彻底，好似被一盆冷水当头浇下。

“所以，你对这件事没有任何的异议？”Eggsy低声问。Omega咬紧嘴唇，他的声音无力地好似从遥远的另一侧传来，轻飘飘地浮在半空。

这次，Harry冷静的面具终于被什么打破了，他的表情中透露出些许的不耐，“如果这是你的选择。”Alpha用冷漠的语调说，“我无权过问。”

Eggsy艰难地挤出一丝微笑，尽管这一刻他清晰地听到胸口有什么摔碎的声音。

 

***

 

毫无疑问，Charlie是个十分高调的人。

第二天，几乎整个圆桌骑士的执行部和后勤部都知道了Eggsy和Charlie正在交往的消息。就连Merlin都跑来询问消息的真实与否。要知道，其实在昨天回家后，Eggsy就后悔了。无论是出于对利用Charlie的愧疚，还是对Harry的感情，他都感到十分的不安，整个晚上噩梦连连，一直到醒来心里都像踹了只兔子似的，砰砰跳个不停。

他本来打算今天一早就到基地和Charlie说个清楚并且向他道歉的。

可惜，对方压根没有给他这个机会。

避开Merlin探寻的目光，Eggsy啪的一声将书合上，眼底蕴着一丝愠怒。“我说，这又不是什么大不了的事。毕竟我早就是个成年人了，想和谁交往是我的自由。难道我和Charlie在一起这件事就这么令你们感到不可思议？”Omega忍不住抬高了声线，气呼呼地说。

如果所有人都对他和Charlie的交往感到惊讶，那就更不用说当他们得知自己对Harry怀有的感情后，又会如何嘲笑他的痴心妄想和不自量力了。

面对青年突如其来的怒火，Merlin不以为然，“我只是有些意外。”男人耸耸肩，将手中的平板电脑压上桌面。“毕竟，谁都知道你对Harry那个家伙抱有什么样的想法。”

Eggsy的心脏顿时漏跳一拍。冷汗像是蠕虫一般，从Omega皮肤上方每一个张开的毛孔中钻出，渐渐湿濡了他的后背，黏腻的令人作呕。

 

“谁都知道？”Eggsy低声重复道。窗外的蝉鸣单调而枯燥，不断重复着同样的音节，在Omega混沌的大脑中来回撞击着。

“你不会以为没人看不出你在想什么吧？”Merlin皱起眉头，在看清年轻特工眼底的困惑时，前者无力地摇了摇头，用嘲弄的语调说，“毕竟你的眼神可是时时刻刻黏在他的身上，就差写着我想被你上了。”军需官叹了口气，推了推自己鼻梁上的眼镜。

空气似乎稀薄了几分，聒噪的蝉鸣和炙热的阳光几乎让Eggsy感到窒息。头顶的风扇摇摇欲坠，每一次的转动都会掀起一阵滚滚热浪，令他感到一阵强烈的晕眩。

“包括Harry？”Eggsy听到自己颤抖而收紧的语调。头顶的垂落的吊灯明亮而刺眼，在他的视网膜上落下一片模糊的白点，眼前的一切仿佛被拧扭在一起的线条，虚无而不清晰。

Merlin似乎有些惊讶于年轻人竟然问出了这样显而易见的问题，哑然失笑道，“Harry又不是瞎子。更何况他是你的导师，他当然比任何人都要更加清楚的了解你。”

一瞬间，似乎连空间也变得颠倒而狭隘，不断挤压着Omega的肺部。Eggsy只觉得每一次的呼吸似乎都要用尽自己全部的力气，脚下巨大的旋涡拽住了他的脚踝，正不断吞噬着他的身体。

青年的脸色苍白得好似一张单薄的白纸，稍加用力就会被扯得粉碎。

“哦，对了。”生怕Eggsy不相信，Merlin拿起自己的平板电脑，手指飞快的在屏幕上点击了几下，“你看。”他把屏幕竖起，举在Eggsy的面前，“这次的相亲活动还是Arthur亲自下达的命令并审批通过的呢。要知道在他订婚之前，他唯一放不下的就是你了。”

“订婚？”Eggsy听到自己颤抖的声线，好似被人一拳重重打在了身上。

“你不知道？”这次倒是换成Merlin感到诧异了。他将平板放下，双腿换了个姿势站立，表情异常严肃，“我以为Harry早就告诉你这件事了。不然，你怎么会答应那个家伙参加这场相亲活动？”

Eggsy眨眨眼，一瞬间强烈的阳光化作一柄利剑将他击中，他的胸口灼痛，连呼吸也快要停止。周围的一切似乎都被抽去了颜色，眼前的景物颠倒旋转，犹如一张从天而降的黑色毛毯。

Harry要订婚了。

这一刻，他只觉得浑身的血液都凝成了冰，在皮肤下停止了流动，又碎成一块块的冰碴，深深扎入他的心脏，留下一个又一个无法填补的窟窿。

 

TBC呀妈个嘿~


	6. Chapter 6

6

 

明眼人都能察觉到，最近几天基地的氛围有些古怪。显然，这场风暴是以现任Galahad为中心，并逐级向外蔓延的。

如果是在一周以前，你向圆桌骑士中的任何一人进行询问，他们都会告诉你，这个世界上最不可能决裂的两个人就是Harry和Eggsy。

当然，这不仅仅源于他们彼此的师生身份，更是因为这么长一段时间以来，两人早就对彼此的一切了若指掌，充满信任和忠诚。没错，尽管Galahad和Arthur都不算是传统意义上的好好先生，但神奇的是，就是性格如此迥异的两人——一个热情如火，一个严厉如冰，却相处的比任何一对师生，任何一对搭档，甚至是任何一对情侣都要来的默契与自然。

年轻人的身上仿佛有种天生的魔力，即便冷漠如Harry，在前者面前，也不得不放下一切的戒备与面具。大多数时候，只要Omega一个漂亮的眨眼，年长的Alpha就会为他放弃所有固执守旧的陈规。

诸如办公室那台永远装满冰激凌和苏打汽水的小冰箱（尽管Harry本人对这些垃圾食品一向敬而远之，甚至他也不赞成年轻的骑士过多的摄入这些垃圾食品），会议室的那把低调舒适并异常柔软的真皮沙发，整整齐齐叠放在柜子里的小毛毯，甚至连Omega发情期时少不了的信息素抑制剂和情趣用品，Harry都替对方备上了不少。

尽管一开始Eggsy恼羞成怒地拒绝了Harry的好意，但是慢慢地，年轻的Omega也就习惯了长者在生活中对他的包容和溺爱。

还记得去年那场英国皇室自杀式炸弹袭击事件吗？在爆炸前的最后几分钟，Eggsy不顾Harry撤退的命令，固执地冲回宴会厅，试图寻找出最后一枚炸弹的藏匿之处。Harry直接将通讯器从窗外扔了出去，砸得粉碎。滔天的怒火几乎将宴会所在的那栋建筑夷为平地。

爆炸前的最后几秒，浑身是伤的年轻人在被炸得脑袋开花之前，小心翼翼地捧着什么从火场跌跌撞撞地跑出。是一枚粉红色的勋章。

Eggsy抬起满是灰土的下巴，对Harry笑的无比灿烂。

那一刻，没有人怀疑，也许下一秒Harry就会冲上去将年轻人紧紧搂在怀里。但他最终只是压抑住颤抖的双手，给了年轻的骑士一道冷漠僵硬的背影，并冷酷地勒令前者禁足一个月。

虽然最后，在Omega包裹着糖衣炮弹的绿色瞳孔的持续攻击下，Harry还是投降了。他不得不亲自解除对年轻人的禁足令，并且需要因此补偿对方趁机提出的一系列好气又好笑的要求。

诸如如果他想，他可以将JB带到办公室来；又比如非特殊情况下，他可以不用按照穿Kingsman繁琐的穿着要求着装。尽管所有人都能看出来这是赤裸裸的勒索，可是Harry依旧毫不犹豫地应允下来了。

你瞧，从他们相遇之初一直到现在，有些事情从未改变，哪怕是争执和冷战也不能改变他们的亲近又亲密的关系一丝半毫。

可是这一刻，Eggsy却对两人之间这种特殊又亲密，甚至有些早已超出师生情谊的暧昧关系不是那么的自信了。

Harry从未告诉过自己他要订婚的消息，甚至连一丁点的口风也没有透露过。如果不是那天在蓝米斯顿酒店门口，恰好撞见他和Morgan女士的约会，说不一定他还准备向自己隐瞒这个消息到什么时候呢。

毕竟连Merlin，那个小气又记仇的光头都知道了这个消息。作为Harry最得意和最信任的学生与搭档的双重身份，Eggsy觉得自己有权对此表示愤怒。

当然，这只是一方面的。正如我们在前文提到过的那样，他是一名年轻、正值壮年、性功能发育正常的Omega，面对这样一位强大、优秀又强壮的Alpha的诱惑，他自然不可能毫无反应。更勿论，在经历了这么多的风风雨雨之后，年轻人早就认清了自己的心意。

没错，也许你会说一开始是该死的多巴胺作祟，毕竟在他短暂的前半生中，Omega从未见过像是Harry这般成熟稳重、值得托付终生的Alpha。欲望只是帮助他发现自己内心的钥匙，而真正让他确认心意的则是Harry额角斑白的两鬓。

某一天，当他看着前者凌厉，英俊的轮廓发呆时，他注意到Harry右侧发白的鬓角和眼尾积聚的细纹。是的，尽管他看起来依然和正值壮年的年轻人没什么两样，甚至拥有更好的体能和体魄，但是，你不得不感叹一句，岁月不饶人。

时间的脚步悄然而至，岁月已经在他的脸上，他的两鬓，留下了真实而残忍的痕迹。

这一刻，Eggsy却发现自己只想温柔地将前者揽在怀中，用一枚甜蜜的亲吻烙印在对方的额角。他发现自己愿意和这样一名独裁又自大，甚至已经步入中年的Alpha共度终生，哪怕他已经丧失了作为Alpha最基本的性能力。哪怕以后他再也无法让自己体会到什么叫做真正的高潮。

可是，他依然愿意和他携手终生，共同走过和白发，轮椅，手枪，太阳报、JB，还有泡菜先生一同度过的岁月。

他从未设想过另一个可能。

他是说，如果在Harry预想的拥有轮椅、太阳报、手枪和泡菜先生的未来中，却唯独少了自己的存在，那他又应该如何是好？

 

***

 

“你已经三天没有接我的电话了。”走廊中，Eggsy猛地被人拦下。Charlie站在Eggsy面前，用身体挡住青年的去路，语气不满道。

Eggsy揉了揉酸胀的眉宇，在Charlie看不见的角度轻轻叹了口气。

他已经三天没有见过Harry了。他甚至没有办法鼓足勇气向对方询问这件事的真实与否。

Harry这几天压根没有出现过，是因为他正和Morgan在一起吗？亦或是他们正在准备和订婚有关的事宜？还是说他们已经在享受亲密的两人时光了？

这些想法像是树枝交错的枝娅，在他的心脏中扎根发芽，将他的心脏紧紧缠绕，每一次呼吸都异常疼痛。

Eggsy藏起眼底的失落，举起手中的文件夹，在Charlie眼前晃了晃，“你知道的，最近事情比较多，我不可能时时刻刻盯着手机。”

Charlie显然对这样的说辞不屑一顾，“别把我当成傻子。”青年烦躁地扯开喉前系的端端正正的领结，天蓝色的衬衫被他别开了一个纽扣。年轻的Alpha的语气中透着一丝不满和一丝的生气，“Arthur这几天压根就没露过脸，Merlin那儿我也问过了，没有什么需要你执行的任务。”

Omega顿时噤了声。疲惫如同狂风暴雨后的落叶，从他的眼底蔓延到身体的每一寸，他仿佛被掏空的老树干，只剩下一具躯干孤零零地矗立在那儿。

自从上一次他们四人的晚餐之后，Eggsy就再没看见过Harry，就连他的手机也一直是无法接通的状态。也许，他是故意借此机会躲避自己？Eggsy控制不住地胡思乱想。

你瞧，他本来以为自己凭借Charlie打了个漂亮的翻身仗，结果却在最后输的一败涂地。他甚至连Harry要订婚的消息也是从别人口中得知的呢。

看着眼前对自己锲而不舍，态度甚至有些咄咄逼人的年轻特工，Eggsy叹了口气，用无奈又疲惫的口吻说，“很抱歉，Charlie。那天晚上的事只是一个意外，我觉得我们两个恐怕都没有做好准备开始一段新的关系。”

Eggsy知道自己此刻的行为和一个真正的混蛋什么两样，可是如果让他继续将Charlie当做激怒Harry的挡箭牌，他只会更加愧疚。年轻人顿了顿，用诚恳的语气道，“我知道自己表现得很混蛋，我也知道自己不是一名传统意义上合格的Omega，所以——”

Eggsy思索着应该如何表达自己此刻的歉意，“也许我们都应该表现得更加成熟一点？”他用试探的语气询问。

Charlie脸色渐渐冷了下来。青年高耸的颧骨在这一刻看起来异常渗人。

“你瞧，我们没有共同的爱好，没有共同的经历，没有相似的家庭背景，甚至在三天前我们还把彼此当成敌人一般的存在。”Eggsy对着青年扮了个鬼脸，后者忍不住笑了起来，但很快又被他用严肃的表情掩去了。

“这些都不重要，我愿意给你时间，让你慢慢的了解我。”Charlie抬起下巴，用他惯有的傲慢的语调说。

Eggsy摇摇头，“你瞧，这就是问题所在。”Omega露出一丝苦笑，“你不愿意为我改变，我也不愿意进入你的世界。从本质上来说，我们根本是两类人。”

Charlie的表情有些气馁，眼中掠过一丝受伤的情绪，但是很快就被他用惯用的骄傲和自负掩饰过去了。青年哼了一声，用复杂难辨的视线瞥了Eggsy一眼。

“所以，你觉得Arthur和你才是一类人？”Charlie语气冷漠道。

“你说什么？”Eggsy愣了愣，被浆糊填满的大脑过了好一会儿才反应过来Charlie话中蕴含的深意。“我的老天。是Merlin告诉你的？”Eggsy举起无力的右手，轻轻拍了拍脑袋。

“看在上帝的份上。”Charlie露出个不屑的笑容来，“你不会以为没人看不出来你对Arthur抱有怎样的感情吧？”

“真的有这么明显吗？”Eggsy嘴角的笑容越发苦涩了。

你瞧，所有人都知道他对Harry的感情，除了那个故意对此视而不见的混蛋。

Charlie不置可否地点点头，“起码我不是瞎子。而且，我还知道那天晚上你只是拿我作为挡箭牌。不过，我可不会蠢到拒绝一个Omega的投怀送抱。哪怕是像你一样，糟透了的Omega。”Alpha嗤笑道。他挥起手臂，仿佛想要借此遮掩些什么。

Eggsy确信，从Charlie的眼底，他看到了一些别的情绪，尽管很快它们就消失不见了。Eggsy的表情因此变得更加愧疚了。

“嘿，别用这种眼神看着我。”Alpha皱着眉头退后了一步，“这又不是大不了的事。而且，我本来就打算在把你追到手之后就将你甩了的。”Charlie又恢复了那种傲慢自满的态度，将一个毫无责任心的Alpha演绎的惟妙惟肖。

Egssy心中充满了感激。他早就应该看出Charlie是个嘴硬心软的人，而不应该一直放任两人的关系如此恶化下去。幸好，一切还为时不晚。

“不过，”Charlie不自然撵了撵鼻头，语气中难掩那一抹失落的情绪，“本来还想让给你陪我出席今天晚上Flora Morgan的订婚晚会，除了我以外，所有人都有伴了。”

空气中好像突然炸开了一枚手榴弹，气氛安静得有些诡异。

“Flora Morgan？”仿佛一道惊天响雷从头顶劈裂，Eggsy听到自己无力又虚软的语调，他就像刚刚从水中挣扎着爬起，虚弱又疲软的溺水者。

“就是那天和Arthur一同约会的女士。”Charlie好心地提醒道。Omega的脸色苍白而难看，好似一张没有血色的白纸，“今天晚上是她的订婚宴。你知道的，像Morgan这种身份的贵族婚宴，只会邀请和她拥有同样地位、身份或是家境的宾客出席。所有到场的客人都是经过精挑细选才确定下来的。”Alpha有些得意忘形，忍不住借此炫耀起自己过人的家境和令人咂舌的财富。

“今天晚上据说全国一半的权贵、富豪都会出席这场订婚宴。能被邀请到场的都是精英中的精英——”瞥见Omega的脸色越发的难看，Alpha终于识相地绕开了话题，“当然，如果你不舒服就算了，这本来就不是什么大不了的事。至于订婚礼物，过两天你直接给Arthur就行了，反正大家都这么熟了——”

直到Omega苍白的脸颊撞进视线，Charlie这才反应过来，猛地将嘴闭上。

之后的话Eggsy一句也没听进，他的耳旁只剩下那几个单词——Harry，Morgan，订婚，它们好似被上了发条一般，不断在他的大脑中旋转，漂移。他的胃里沉甸甸的，仿佛有一整块的大石头堵在那儿，又好像有一千只蝴蝶在他的胃里横冲直撞。

他觉得自己难受的快要呕吐，冷汗打湿了他的衬衫，棉麻的布料并不透气，每一次呼吸都牢牢黏在了他的背上。

一瞬间似乎有什么从他的体内被残忍的抽离。Eggsy艰难地张开嘴。“Harry和Morgan？”他听到自己用平静的语调询问。尽管他的灵魂好似被人从身体中剥离，又用鞭子毫不留情地鞭挞，冒着针刺般的疼痛。

“是的。”Charlie感到些于心不忍，但是很快又被那种急于炫耀的喜悦和得意取代了，“这可是第一手信息来源，恐怕整个圆桌骑士也没几个人知道这件事。”

视线开始变得模糊起来，眼前闪烁着一块块晕开的光斑。他的意识在炙热阳光的烘烤下逐渐变得涣散，Eggsy在Charlie话匣子进一步打开之前，将他打断，“今天晚上我没事。”

“而且Morgan家族是整个英国最有权势——”Charlie差点咬到自己的舌头。青年猛地抬起头，结结巴巴地问，“你愿意和我一起参加Morgan的订婚宴？”

“我的荣幸。”Omega弯起嘴角。一抹悲伤从他的眼角飞快地划过。

 

***

 

Eggsy从未参加过这样庞大的宴会，从下车到进入宴会厅，一路都有身着黑色燕尾服的侍者予以引导。

两人从花园中穿行而过。修剪齐整的灌木点缀在鹅卵石铺成的小道两侧，一株株大马士革玫瑰开得灿烂明媚，红色的花瓣像是少女羞红的脸颊，热烈地绽放着。两侧铁门被几道栅栏隔开，圆环拉手的上方雕琢着精致高贵的花纹，并用金色的碎铂加以描绘。

铁门的正前方是一座巨大的石雕，雕刻师显然对工艺技法和环境都无比的熟悉，寥寥几笔就勾勒出一尊栩栩如生的希腊神祇雕塑。华丽精致的雕纹从神祇的脚跟一直蔓延到头顶，几颗昂贵的宝石牢牢镶嵌在雕像的面部。

傍晚，凉爽的微风从Omega的面颊轻轻拂过，并吹散了白天的燥热；空气中弥漫着不知名的花香，隐隐约约可以嗅到某种魅惑而诱人的气息。

Eggsy深深吸了一口气，身体中的某处似乎被轻轻触动了一记，一种虚软的无力感自他的身体开始向外扩展。Omega将其归结为这几天没有休息好而产生的后遗症。

“你没事吧？”Charlie看出了前者略微有些不自然的表情，高傲的Alpha难得主动询问道。

“两位，这里就是晚宴大厅了。”侍者恭敬地对两人鞠了一躬，转身离开了。

那种酸楚和疲惫感似乎一下就消失了，Eggsy暗道自己多心。Omega摇摇头，“我没事，我们快进去吧。”

他已经迫不及待想要从Harry口中得到那个足够决定他生死的答案了。

 

***

 

宴会厅内早已站满了西装革履和长裙及地的Alpha与Omega，来自各界的精英手举酒杯，聚在一起，正热切地交谈着。

Charlie理了理领带，带着Eggsy从人群中穿梭而过。 介于这场订婚宴的隆重和影响力，Eggsy不得不换上圆桌骑士的专属西装，要知道上一次穿上这套全手工缝制，昂贵异常的西装还是两年多前他第一次加入Kingsman时候的事呢。

显然，两年过去了，这套西装变得更加贴合年轻人结实强健的体魄，极好的勾勒出Omega结实的体格和腰部漂亮的线条。

不少人都将目光投掷于这个漂亮俊朗的小家伙身上，用艳羡的目光看着Charlie。青年不免有些得意。享受着众人的注目礼，他咳嗽一声，将一只手臂搭在Omega的肩膀上，用沾沾自喜的语气向前者介绍道。

“那是英国海军陆战队有史以来第一位Omega上校，John Watson。”Eggsy顺着他目光所指的方向看去。John Watson是个肩膀宽阔，身材结实，五官端正的Omega，一看就是那种很得Alpha欢心的存在。

果不其然，不知John对身旁的女性说了些什么，穿着露肩晚礼服的漂亮Alpha满脸通红地捂住嘴，吃吃笑出声。

身后一道玻璃碎裂的声音吸引了Eggsy的注意力。他回过头。是一名身材高瘦，外表异常英俊，浑身上下散发着戾气的男性Alpha，他站在John Watson斜后方的红酒桌前，正用愤怒的目光注视着两人。Eggsy发誓，他的眼神比噬人的野兽还要凶猛，叫人心惊胆颤，忍不住担心起John的生命安全来。

Charlie在Eggsy耳边小声地说，“不久前，他可是得到了女王本人的亲自接见，还得到女王亲手颁布的勋章。据说Watson 上校还是伦敦这片不少女性Alpha名媛心中的最佳Omega人选呢。”他对这类皇室八卦了如指掌，张口就是侃侃而谈。

“站在John Watson右后方的那个头发掉了一半的Alpha是大英政府最关键的人物之一，Mycroft Holmes。而他身后另一个古怪又阴郁的男性Alpha则是他的弟弟，也是英国第一位咨询侦探——Sherlock Holmes。”Eggsy忍不住用视线多瞥了对方几眼。Charlie所指的方向正是之前那个用噬人的目光盯着John Watson的卷发男人。

如果是在平时，Eggsy对诸如此类的皇室秘辛必然兴致勃勃，然而此刻找到Harry才是当务之急。他很感谢Charlie耐心并且详尽的介绍，可是他得在一切不可挽回之前得到一个确认的答案。哪怕这个答案足以让他心碎而死。

“谢谢你告诉我这些。”Eggsy转过头，对着Charlie露出一个礼貌的笑意，“不过恐怕我得先——”

人群突然变得骚动起来。将未说完的话吞下，Eggsy顺着人群中吵杂的方向扭过头。

“看在上帝的份上，我没想到Richmond Valentine竟然也来了。”Charlie发出低低的惊叹。

“Richmond Valentine？”跟着重复了一遍这个拗口的名字，Eggsy困惑地看着周围沸腾且激动的人群，语气不解道，“他是谁？为什么他一出现，所有人都这么激动？”

“你是从哪个穷乡僻壤冒出来的吗？竟然连Valentine是谁都不知道？”Charlie发出一声怪叫，在看清Omega俨然一副我不明白你在说什么的表情后，青年翻了个白眼，用崇拜又热切的语气快速地说道，“他可是这个时代最出色的变革者。他提倡的信息聚合理念可以说是未来科学技术发展的真实写照。并且，Valentine本人依据这个理念所发明的手机卡已经得到了英国专利的认可，就等待投放市场后，大面积地进行使用了。”

Omega似懂非懂的点点头，将目光集中在了这个被称之为天才发明家的黑人Alpha身上。

显然，他的衣着品味不是很好，穿着抽烟外套的同时竟然搭配了一顶充满嘻哈风情的棒球帽。

不过这些也与他无关。Valentine并不是Eggsy今天晚上的目标。

正当Eggsy思索着一个合适的脱身借口时，一抹穿着黑色吊带裙的身影从宴会厅的入口处一闪而过。虽然隔着人群，距离遥远，但是Eggsy确信自己不会认错。

正是他的好姑娘，Roxy。

你猜怎么着？他可不相信Harry邀请了Roxy参加这场订婚仪式，却连自己都不愿透露半分的口风。Omega的大脑无比混乱，就像一只打了结的毛线球，乱糟糟地搅成一团。

“你知道洗手间在哪吗？”Eggsy用肘部撞了Charlie一下，小声问。后者指了个方向，压根没有察觉到Eggsy的不对劲，很快又将视线投入到对Valentine热切并崇拜的情感中去了。

Eggsy松了口气，从人群中灵巧地穿梭，很快就不见了身影。

 

***

 

艰难地从人群中挤过身体，Eggsy觉得自己的心跳有些过快。混合着Alpha和Omega的信息素的酒气不断飘入口鼻，室内混沌的气息让青年感到呼吸困难。

更要命的是，刚走没几步，Omega就察觉到某种湿润的黏腻自他的身下开始泛滥，小腹更是隐隐作痛，熟悉的热度又一次向他的四肢蔓延。

糟糕。Omega的脸色微微一变，心中努力回想着上次发情期到来的确切时间。

短暂的回忆过后， 尽管不愿接受，Eggsy依旧得承认这个让他无法逃避的事实。

他的发情期提前到来了。

也许是因为这段时间过大的压力，又或许是因为那杯葡萄酒或是花香的作用，诸如加快了血液流动的频率之类的，总之他的发情期相比平时提早了三天。而且，焦灼于Harry快要订婚的消息，Eggsy根本无暇顾及自己的发情期是否快要到来，也就是说他甚至没有提前准备好该死的抑制剂和跳蛋。

事实上，即便记起了日期，Eggsy恐怕也不会记得要替自己备好抑制剂和跳蛋。毕竟，他已经很长一段时间都不需要担心这个了，每次的发情期到来之前，Harry都会体贴地为他准备好一切。也许正是这样的温柔让他一点点的沦陷，直至泥足深陷，再也无法自拔。

往往生活中某些不起眼的细节总是在关键时刻显示出巨大的力量，就像这次，因为某些阴差阳错的原因，他的发情期提前了，而Harry恰好也不在他的身边。

Eggsy深深吸了口气，借以平复内心不断翻涌的情潮。对于此时此刻发生的意外，他毫无准备，Omega体内分泌的液体已经将他的内裤濡湿了一小块，如果他不尽快离开这里，那么很快，他的信息素就会成为Alpha追逐的对象，而届时他的情热也将正式到来。

年轻的Omega正值壮年，更不用说Eggsy平时就是个好动的性子，他从来不擅长隐藏自己的欲望，哪怕是一个人的发情期他也自得其乐，在大声喊叫着Harry名字的同时，借由一根按摩棒将自己抽弄得湿润淋漓，高潮迭起。

但是此时此刻，这显然不是一个适合发情的好时机，更不用说他还要找到Harry，将一切问个清楚呢。

Eggsy不禁陷入了进退两难的抉择。现在，唯一的办法是他能赶在发情期到来之前找到Harry。

问题是，偌大的宴会厅，他该去哪里寻找该死的Alpha？还有，Roxy，她又为什么会出现在这里？

 

TBC呀妈个嘿~


	7. Chapter 7

7

 

正当Omega像是一只无头苍蝇，在空旷并且安静的后花园中毫无头绪的四处乱转时，树丛后方隐隐传来的尖锐争执声将Eggsy的注意吸引了去。

剥开灌木，借着右侧粗壮树干的遮蔽，Omega探出脑袋，向被树丛包围的另一侧望去。

“Jenny，Jenny，又是她！该死的，一个晚上你的视线根本就没有从她的身上挪开过！”个子高瘦，顶着一头乱糟糟的黑色卷发的Alpha不满地叫嚷道。他看上去十分的焦躁，正在原地不断地来回踱着步，黑色的皮鞋将松软泥土上方铺着的鹅卵石，踩得咯吱作响。

正是先前在大厅中那位令人印象深刻的咨询侦探。此时，他灰蓝色的瞳孔中正酝酿着某种噬人的风暴与火焰。而他对面，这位正忍受着前者怒火的可怜虫，正是从宴会一开始就被Sherlock用眼神牢牢封锁的Omega上校，John Watson。

“是Jane——”John低声将对方打断，右手揉了揉了酸胀的额角，无奈道，“我已经纠正过你很多次了。”

Sherlock被噎了个正着，脸上掠过一丝类似懊恼的情绪，但是很快又被愤怒和嫉妒取代了。

“哦Jane，Jane。”侦探模仿着John的口吻，用嘲讽的语调怪叫道，“瞧瞧你，叫的多么亲密。是不是从明天开始你们就该同居了，下个星期我就能够收到婚礼的请柬了？再过一个月你们连孩子都要生好了？”Sherlock露出一丝假笑。

“别表现得像个长不大的孩子，Sherlock。”John似乎也被激怒了。Omega沉下脸说，语调中透出几分警告的意味。“你在宴会上对Grace女士做的事已经足够失礼了，我不想再因为此刻你无比幼稚的行为增加我们无谓的争吵了。”军人的威严在此刻表露无遗。

“幼稚？”五官英俊，皮肤苍白的Alpha像是突然被点着的炮竹，砰的一声就炸开了。“所以呢？我就该眼睁睁地看着你们在那公然调情？还不允许我对此发表任何的意见？见鬼，我才是你的Alpha。你猜怎么着，也许我真该让Mycroft随便找个理由，立刻叫停这次的行动。”他暴喝道，声音仿佛从早已走音的老式小提琴上划过的琴弓，音符刺耳，叫躲在一旁的Eggsy苦不堪言。

上帝保佑，Eggsy绝对不是故意在这偷听的。不过，谁又能想到，伦敦唯一的咨询侦探和大英帝国有史以来第一位Omega上校竟然是情人关系？单是两人如此显赫的身份就足够引人瞩目了。

只是此刻Eggsy无心纠结于两人出现在这儿的原因，他的时间紧迫。Omega转身就想离开。

“Sherlock!”John压低嗓音，垂落于身体两侧的手掌不断地张张合合，手指弯曲着收紧。

Sherlock冷漠地扬起眉梢，仿佛对前者的责问毫不在意。

“别说出这样不负责任的话。”身着正装的Omega似乎被领带勒得喘不过气，他抬起右手，松了松过紧的领结，对着Alpha怒目而视道。“这次的行动事关重大，Morgan女士甚至亲自上门，请你参加今晚的宴会，协助调查之前的贵族失踪案。”

熟悉的名字让Eggsy正欲离去的脚步顿在原地。一丝疑惑飞快地从他的心头闪过。贵族失踪案？他怎么从未听Harry说起过这件事？年轻人紧紧咬着下唇，目光困惑而焦躁。

他回想起自己刚刚踏进大厅时，的确发现今晚的现安保异常森严。一开始，他以为是因为出席今晚这场宴会宾客身份的特殊性，自然需要大面积的警力和安防。但是此刻，经过两人的对话后，Eggsy明显察觉到事情有些不对劲的地方。

比如那些过于严密的警卫，又比如被邀请出席晚宴的咨询侦探和海军陆战队上校，还有大厅里那诡异又紧张的气氛，着实不像一场订婚典礼应该有的氛围。这场订婚宴的举办，究竟还有哪些不为人知的内幕和秘密？

Harry又在这样一场让人摸不着头脑的闹剧中，扮演了一个怎样的角色？

一抹乌云将皎洁的月光遮去了些，夜空阴沉，空气中弥漫着令人不安的气息。Eggsy拧紧眉头，表情逐渐变得凝重起来。

灌木另一侧，两人的对话依旧继续着。

“你别忘了，在出发前，Mycroft是怎样叮嘱我们的。之前那些神秘失踪贵族的尸体，有些已经找到了。现在苏格兰场正在想尽一切办法，竭力封锁那些视频和消息。”回想起那些令人震惊的影像，绕是见多识广的上校也难以遏制内心的战栗。淫乱的肢体，交错的伤口，野兽般的侵犯，Alpha和Omega的结合从未变得如此令人恐惧。

“我可不希望明天早上在报泰晤士报的头条上看到‘著名咨询侦探在宴会后神秘失踪，下落不明’的消息。”John握紧拳头，双目冒火道，“还是说你觉得我们两个中，更有可能失踪的那个是我？”男人呼哧呼哧喘着粗气，好像下一秒就会跳起来给上对方一记漂亮的上勾拳。

Alpha似乎被说动了，一时半会没有吭声，表情复杂得令人捉摸不透。

见状，John放柔了语调，用安抚的语气说，“好了，Sherlock，别再耍孩子脾气了。我们都知道这次的行动有多重要，除了我们和苏格兰场，你也听Morgan女士提到了，还有其他的秘密情报组织参与其中。我可不希望我们是最次的那组。”一边说着，Omega探出手指，小心翼翼触碰摸索起对方的指尖，直到将它们温柔地攥在掌心。

Alpha冷厉的眼神瞬间变得柔软起来。他用力回握住Omega的左手。

“很抱歉，John，不过这一点恐怕要让你失望了。只要有苏格兰场那群蠢货在，我们就永远不会成为最次的那组。”Sherlock飞快地扯了扯嘴角，露出一丝虚伪的笑意，“而且在你忙着和Jenny调情的时候，我已经发现了一些有趣的线索。”他用傲慢地语调说。

“我说了是Jane——”面对Alpha毫无歉意，甚至是理直气壮的目光，John终于放弃了纠正对方的打算，自嘲道，“算了，谁在乎这个呢？不过我们已经出来的足够久了，再不回去恐怕Mycroft真要以为我们失踪了。”

说完，他往宴会厅的方向走了两步，回过头却发现Sherlock仍是懒洋洋地驻在原地，犹如一尊石像般地动也不动。

“Sherlock？”John疑惑道。

高瘦的Alpha对Omega的声音充耳不闻，只是留给对方一个安静的后脑勺。

John这才反应过来。他犹豫了下，在飞快地瞥了眼四周的环境后，迅速踮起脚，给了自己的Alpha一个甜蜜又安抚的轻吻。

Sherlock反应极快，在John从自己的身上退开之前，一手抓住对方的胳膊，另一只手将前者搂在怀中，并借着两人相拥的姿势，深深吻上了Omega的嘴唇。

AO交缠的信息素仿佛最佳的催情药物，不断侵蚀着彼此的理智，两人的行为逐渐变得失控起来，肢体间的接触大力并且激烈。

空气中弥漫着AO情动时的气息，极具煽动力和诱惑力。更不用说对于原本就处于发情期边缘的Omega了。

躲在树干背后的Eggsy暗暗叫苦。一股热流自他的尾椎处炸裂，沿着血管，向身体的每一个角落自由欢快地奔去。

你瞧，他可没料到会发生这种情况。就好像原本你只是抱着打发时间的念头打开了一部经典爱情电影，却在看到影片的主人公重逢后的床戏时，发现自己意外的勃起了。

看在上帝的份上，毕竟他也没有办法控制自己的信息素和发情期。青年不禁祈祷起另一侧的恋人尽快结束这场缠绵，赶快回到大厅里。

可是故事的发展总是事与愿违。随着两人的亲吻不断加深，黏腻的水渍声逐渐充斥着这片狭小的树丛。

Eggsy试图让自己的视线从两人的身上挪开。可是他的目光却像长了脚一般，怎么也无法挪开半步。下半身更是犹如烙铁一般的坚硬。

他的体内好似有一把火焰，越烧越旺，不断向四周散发热意。燥热潜伏在他的皮下，随着血液的涌动，不断消磨着Omega的理智。情热持续升温，青年越发感到空虚。他难以自拔地搅动起自己的双腿，似乎想要通过这样的方式减缓流窜的情欲与深切的渴望。

银色的月光洒在Omega的身上，落下一片斑驳的月影。Eggsy情难自禁地扬起头，露出下颚处棱角分明的线条。

他的小穴已经张开了一道小口，正饥渴地收缩着，黏腻的液体从湿润的甬道中一波波地涌出，将内裤打得津湿。他甚至已经可以嗅到空气中属于自己的那一丝极淡的甜腻的信息素。

Omega的视线渐渐变得模糊起来，眼前那一对缠绵恋人的五官似乎变成了他和Harry。年长的Alpha正用强壮的双臂将自己搂在怀中，铁钳一般的大掌在他的臀部放肆地揉捏着；Alpha的胸膛坚实健壮，像是用钢和铁铸成的，紧紧将他锁在原地；他的舌头如蛇一般的灵活，又如藤蔓一般的有力，变换着角度在自己的口中刺穿着，凶狠地宣告着此刻Omega的主权归谁所有。

“操——”仅仅只是这样的幻想就足以让他颅内高潮了。

Eggsy苦笑着垂下脑袋，晶莹的汗珠沿着青年的额角滴落，顺着颈部优美的线条，消失在领口的阴影中。皎洁的月光落在Omega光洁的脖颈上，洒下一串串银色的碎箔，将那颗黑痣点缀的格外引人注目。

AO情动时的气息越发浓烈。幻想中的Alpha用低沉的嗓音撩拨他的耳朵，说着令人脸红心跳的情话。

一阵汹涌的欲望瞬间将他击中，Omega双腿发软，几乎就要摔倒在地。他慌忙攥紧两侧的灌木，紧紧咬住嘴唇。

“嗯哼——”然而一声暧昧的低吟还是从青年的口中偷偷溜出。

热吻中的两人瞬间分开。Sherlock一把将John拽到身后，用身体护住对方，警惕地环顾四周，“是谁？”他用冷厉的语调问，脚下的步子朝着Eggsy的方向一点点的靠近。

见鬼。Eggsy深深吸了口气，火辣的情欲瞬间被一盆冷水扑灭。

他试图让自己冷静下来，却发现双腿正不受控制地剧烈颤抖着；汗水沿着额头饱满的弧形滑落，将他的睫毛打湿，视线因此变得一片模糊，瞳孔中的成像逐渐虚幻。

这一刻，Eggsy只能听到自己鼓噪如雷的心跳。

眼看Sherlock距离自己越来越近，只要剥开右侧的灌木就能发现躲在树后的自己。Eggsy不禁屏住了呼吸。

正当绝望像是黑色的幕布从天而降，将他密不透风的包裹时，一双宽厚的大掌突然从身后探出，在Eggsy反应过来之前，穿过他的腋下，将他半搂在怀中。

心脏蓦地收紧。隔着薄薄的衬衫，紧贴自己的胸膛坚实温暖，一阵热度自他的后背开始蔓延。Eggsy正欲挣扎，一根手指却突然竖上了他的嘴唇，耳旁传来一道低沉的男声。

“嘘。”Harry搂着青年，面色冷峻道。

熟悉的声音让Eggsy瞬间放松下来。他伸出手，指尖紧紧回扣住将自己环住的手掌，仿佛溺水的死者捉住最后一根救命稻草那般的用力。

Eggsy大口大口喘息着，贪婪地呼吸着将自己包裹的Alpha信息素。醇厚，优雅，致命的诱惑，这一刻又透露出绝对性的压迫和主导，令人无比的心安。

右侧的草丛拨动了两下。一只毛发纯净的波斯猫伸展着身体，从草丛中傲慢地爬出。碧绿色的瞳孔像是两盏探照灯一般，直勾勾地对准了Sherlock和John。

侦探僵硬地站在原地，浑身紧绷，眼神中透露出一丝对于拥有尖锐爪子和凌乱毛发的动物特有的恐惧。

John从Sherlock的身后走出，强忍住嘴角的笑意，“那只是只猫。”他拍了拍前者的肩膀，用安抚的语调说，“我们走吧。”

在与Sherlock短暂却漫长的对视后，波斯猫发出一声短促的低鸣，飞快地转过身，消失在茂密的草丛中。侦探这才松了口气，气呼呼地拢紧风衣。这下，两人更加不敢在此多做停留，稍加整理后便迅速地从另一侧离开了。

Eggsy重重喘了口气。被高高吊起的心脏，这一刻也安然地落回原地。身后的Alpha迅速将自己松开，紧贴后背的温暖变得冰冷起来。夜晚的凉风吹散了Omega脸上的燥热，Eggsy心里却空落落的。

藏起眼中的失望，青年回过头，绿色的瞳孔在黑夜的映衬下显得异常明亮。

“这像不像那些经典爱情电影中，英雄救美的老套桥段？”Eggsy玩笑道，沙哑的嗓音好似被车轮撵过的折痕，凹凸不平。他清了清嗓子，用期待的眼神望向对方。

与年轻人嬉笑的表情相反，Harry面色冷峻，臻色的瞳孔深不见底，仿佛浓墨一般化不开的粘稠。

“谁让你来的？”Harry抿紧嘴唇，质问道。他的语调沉甸甸的，好似一根木桩重重砸在年轻人的胸口。

Eggsy的鼻子有些发酸，显然这不是一个适合谈话的好时机，要知道Omega发情期时的情绪相比平时要脆弱的多。只是被Harry用这样严厉冷漠的态度对待，他就觉得自己难受的快要爆炸了。

“是我自己要来的。”年轻人重重吸了口气，将酸涩的鼻音咽回了肚子。“和Charlie一起。”他补充道，语气僵硬，并艰难地维系着所剩无几的自尊，生怕被前者看出自己临近爆发的情欲。

这个名字就好像两人之间的导火线，起码在这一刻对于一名原本就处于爆发边缘的Alpha来说是这样的。Harry的瞳孔越发幽邃，他看着眼前面色潮红的，却执意要和自己拉开距离，划清界限的Omega，眼底飞快地闪过一抹冷厉的暴躁。

“立刻离开这里，带着Charlie一起，别让我说第二遍。”沉默了许久，Harry终于开口道。看得出，Alpha正在竭力压抑自己的怒火，尽管如此，瞳孔中的责备和怒意还是将他出卖了。

Eggsy觉得自己就像一只快要爆炸的气球，难受塞满了他的喉咙，一张口就会噼里啪啦地往外冒去。

“凭什么？”青年倔强地问，将下唇咬得泛白，“就因为这是你的订婚仪式，而一个身份低贱，上不了台面的Omega显然不适合这样的场合，所以我就得离开？哪怕所有人都知道今天晚上是你的订婚典礼，除了我？”一口气说完，Eggsy的胸膛剧烈起伏着，他的语气像是上了火药的炮弹，激动并且起伏。

“我的订婚典礼？”Harry看上去似乎有些迷惑。他低声重复着Eggsy的话，在看到年轻人眼角闪过的泪花后，似乎猛地反应过来，张口就想解释些什么。

“是Merlin告诉你的？”Harry皱起眉头，眼底闪过一丝类似于责备的情绪。Eggsy不禁猜想起他是否是在责怪Merlin的多嘴，毕竟从始至终，Harry都没有把这件事告知自己的打算。

“听着Eggsy，我现在没法对你解释这么多，但是Morgan和我——”Harry简短地补充道，夜晚的风模糊了前者的声音，令它听起来多了几分急于掩饰的意味。Eggsy还来不及细细辨别Harrry声音中所包含的情绪便被一道责备的女声打断。

“Harry。”Morgan用熟稔又亲密的语调唤道，“原来你在这里。我找了你好久。”漂亮的女性Omega抱怨着说，沿着鹅卵石铺成的小道快步走来，红色的高跟鞋将鹅卵石踩得哒哒作响。

尽管Eggsy不愿承认，但事实却是——Omega身上那件银灰色的露肩长裙和Harry银灰色的西装看上去登对极了。

Morgan迎上两人的视线，自然而然地插进两人之间，以无比娴熟并且亲昵的方式挽住Harry的右臂。Harry的身体僵了僵，却没有避开前者的触碰，而是任由Morgan贴近了自己。

你瞧，他的导师从来都不是一个喜好与人过于亲近的Alpha，哪怕对于Omega的占有欲是他们的本能，更不用说从始至终Harry从未表现出过对自己的欲望，即使是在他的发情期；可是面对Morgan的亲密举动，他却没有半分回避。可笑的是，他从来都看不透这一点，竟然还天真的以为这一切都是一场误会。

Omega抬起头，眼睛眨也不眨地看着天空。视线中，那一颗颗闪烁的星星像是冰冷的沙砾，落进瞳孔，粗砺扎人，直叫他眼睛发酸。

“对了，这位是Richmond Valentine先生。”Morgan侧过身，指着身后的黑人介绍道，顺着前者的目光所指的方向，Eggsy转过头。是先前在大厅中的那名令Charlie赞不绝口的黑人企业家。他的五官轮廓极其深刻，眼眶凹陷，鼻尖高高翘起，莫名让人感到几许的阴郁与不安，这样的面容只要看过一眼就很难令人忘记。

“Valentine先生听说今晚你也在，一定要过来和你打声招呼。”Morgan整理了下因为走动而略显凌乱的鬓发，微笑着说。不知为何，Eggsy莫名觉得她的笑容看起来略微有些僵硬。

“我们早就见过对方了。”黑人发出夸张的呼唤。他张开双臂，给了Harry一个热情的拥抱，“真是太巧了，De vere先生，竟然能够在这里见到你。”他用一种令人饱含不安的兴奋语调说。一旁伸出的树枝遮住了平滑的月光，晦暗不清的光线将前者嘴角的弧度映衬的异常诡谲。

“的确太巧了。”Harry扯起一个不带什么温度的笑容回应道。两人彼此冷冷对视着，一时间仿佛有嶙峋的岩石阻隔在二者之间。

De vere？Eggsy混沌的头脑中有什么飞快地一闪而过。和那些需要双重身份的间谍一样，为了便于任务的完成，每位特工都有一个特殊的身份，可能是身价过亿的企业家，也有可能是德高望重的大学教授，至于De vere则是Harry的第二重身份。令Eggsy不解的却是，在今天晚上，他是指这样一个无比特殊的场合下，Harry为什么需要用上这个假名？

在Omega出神的片刻时间里，Valentine已经和Harry热切地攀谈起来。看得出Valentine是个十分激进的企业家，对于Alpha和Omega彼此间的结合和人权的问题上有着一些较为尖锐的看法。

Eggsy却没能抓住他们对话的重点，他的全部注意力都放在了和自己即将到来的发情期，艰难地作着斗争的这件事情上。也许正如Harry所说，他应该尽快离开这儿，毕竟今天晚上他已经成为了一个彻头彻尾的笑话，他可不想让自己的发情期再成为另外一则笑话了。

从一开始就频频朝着花园另一侧张望的Morgan突然将两人打断，她在Harry的右侧的脸颊轻轻吻了一记，Eggsy觉得自己的心脏针扎一般的刺痛。

Morgan低声说，“你们聊吧，我还有点事要去处理。”说完，她对着Valentine露出一丝歉意的微笑。黑人不置可否的努努嘴，“请便。”

“小心点。”Harry嘱咐道，并用掌心轻轻拍了拍Morgan的肩膀。望着前者匆匆离去的背影，Alpha的目光中闪过一丝担忧。

两人亲密无间的举动好似一根重重砸下的铁棒，Eggsy的心脏一抽一抽地疼着，他就像被人用铁链捆住了四肢，又塞进了厚重的铁箱，沉入深海，用尽全力也无法挣脱。

“对了，这位是——？”也许是Omega发情期到来前的信息素过于甜腻，Valentine终于注意到了站在一旁，从开始就未发一言的Eggsy，兴致勃勃地询问。

Alpha目光倏地一沉，“这是我新雇佣的贴身男仆。”在Valentine充满探究的视线中，Harry扫了青年一眼，语气平淡道，“我正带着他熟悉这里的环境。”

疼痛哐当一声砸上心脏，犹如不断拍击岸礁岩石的波涛，剧烈并且沉重。Eggsy绞紧手指，对着Valentine挤出一枚若无其事的微笑。他的心脏好似缩成了一颗极小的米粒，在四面漆黑的狭小空间中艰难地跳动着。Harry冷漠的态度和方才对待Morgan的关切形成了鲜明的对比，他甚至无法再次说服自己有关这场订婚只是一个骗局。

“又是一个惊人的巧合。”Valentine发出一声叹息的感慨，他伸出右手，对着花园尽头身着一袭黑色针织连衣裙的女性Alpha比划道，“那是我的贴身女仆，我也正巧带着她熟悉这里的环境呢。”

女性Alpha脚底踩着的银色刀刃在黑夜中泛着寒光，注意到Harry探寻的视线，Gazalle侧过身，用饱含深意的目光回视前者，并露出一丝挑衅的笑意。

Harry的视线渐冷。“一个小小的建议，Valentine先生。”Alpha用低沉的语调说，枝头挂着几片枯叶，被风刮落在地上，发出沙沙的声响，两人间气氛逐渐变得微妙而紧张起来。

“如果下次你依然打算出席这样的晚宴，也许一顶圆顶礼帽会更加适合你今天的抽烟外套。”Harry冷漠地建议道。

“恐怕没有下次了。”Valentine耸耸肩，目光看似不经意的在Harry和Eggsy的身上来回扫动，那种兴致盎然的打量令青年毛骨悚然。

“我早就已经受够了这些无趣的晚宴，一群只会讨论美食美酒美人的无知贵族。除了这些，他们肥肠满脑的大脑里什么都没剩下，却享用着大部分的资源。相比之下，还是和De vere先生的交流要来的有意思的多。与其在那群蠢货身上浪费生命，我宁愿将时间花在另一些更加有意义的事情上。”Valentine漫不经心地说，手指摩挲着自己袖口的缝线。

突然，他的目光似乎被什么所吸引，停在了年轻人裸露在外的半截苍白的脖颈之上。Valentine露出一丝意味深长的笑意。

“是什么？”注意到Valentine充满着不怀好意的打量视线，一种属于Alpha特有的保护和独占天性油然而生。Harry给了前者一记警告的目光，他的语气是十足的冰冷。Alpha释放出的强势信息素充斥着这片狭小的区域，Eggsy瞬间就被击中了。情欲逐渐升温，Omega忍不住绞紧双腿，身体又一次变得空虚并且滚烫起来。

“难道你没有发现吗？De Vere先生？”男人突然凑近了Eggsy，在前者暴露在空气中的腺体上方深深吸了一口气，神情愉悦并且陶醉。“你的小男仆的发情期马上就要到来了。”Valentine用轻快的语调说。

Harry的身体顿时僵了僵。Omega正用迷离的目光看着自己，潮红的双颊犹如两瓣娇嫩的玫瑰，令人无法挪开视线。夜晚，庭院的花香越发浓郁，伴随着Omega不断泄露的信息素，逐渐填满了后院。

“你明白我在说什么，不是吗？”Valentine对着Harry露出一丝意味深长的微笑，“我相信不出片刻，所有人都会为这样美味诱人的信息素发狂的。”

 

TBC呀妈个嘿~


	8. Chapter 8

8

 

让我们重新回到这个故事令人焦灼的开头。还记得Eggsy曾经抱怨过些什么吗？他的导师兼搭档一定是这个世界上最不受本能控制的Alpha，甚至还有可能患上了阳痿的病症。

现在，Eggsy决定将这句话收回，他是指当他被Harry砰地一声压上墙面，以一种脸对脸，鼻对鼻的方式互相瞪视时。吐息间，Alpha醇厚的信息素犹如一道甜蜜诱惑的枷锁，不断削弱着他的理智。

神智迷离的Eggsy早已记不清Valentine 是何时离开的，也不记得Harry是如何将自己领到走廊尽头一个没有人的拐角的。一路上，青年甜腻的信息素像是盛开的玫瑰，浓郁而艳丽的气息铺满了整条走廊，蒲公英的花籽般地四处散落。他就像一只失去骨头了幼兽，虚软无力地靠在Harry宽阔的胸膛中。行进间，男人厚实的掌心隔着衬衫与他的皮肤紧密熨帖，Alpha强势又逼人的信息素在他的体内落下一簇又一簇的火苗，誓要点燃年轻人体内最深切的欲望。

直到视野突然变得狭窄而昏暗起来，只有拐角处那张有着纤巧细腻弧度的18世纪洛可可风格的置物柜上方摆放着的一盏油灯，颤抖着发出微弱的黄光。

Harry的脚步毫无征兆停下，Eggsy一时不察，下半身跌呛着往前冲去。正当Omega快要因为虚软的双腿而摔倒在铺有柔软毛毯的地板时，Harry扣住了他的左臂，以一种直接而焦躁的力度压上了铺满精致花纹的墙壁。

“Harry——”Eggsy舔着发干的嘴唇，颤抖着呼唤道。青年湿润的嘴唇犹如一颗色泽艳丽的樱桃，形状饱满，成熟诱人，尤其是当前者伸出湿红的舌尖，以一种无意却又极具煽动力的方式舔弄自己的唇瓣时。

Harry的视线瞬间就变得深沉起来。他以审视的目光打量着年轻人此刻诱人的模样，从年轻的特工被汗水打湿的光洁额头，到不断发出甜美吐息的嘴唇，又滑落至青年苍白的颈部，并停驻于那颗随着呼吸一起一伏的黑痣上。愤怒和欲望同时挤压着他的心脏，Harry唇部的线条紧紧抿起，看上去异常冷峻，仿佛是在责备年轻人此刻放浪的举措，又仿佛是在乎懊恼于自己不受控制的情欲与理智。

Eggsy可管不了那么多。他的所有注意力都集中在Harry距离他不过半根手指的这个事实上。Alpha健壮的身躯和充满力量的肌肉不断挤压着他的身体，摩擦间的快感像是热浪一般一波波地朝他袭来，青年如同沉醉在大麻和酒精中的上瘾者，神态迷离，半眯起的瞳孔中流露出迷醉的情欲。

他大口大口呼吸着这一刻将自己包裹的强大信息素。那是属于Harry特有的气息，任何人都无法取代，绵长浓厚优雅强烈，像是毒品一般令人上瘾。

现在，这个让他热切爱着并幻想着的男人正将整个身体压在自己身上，他的老二正抵着前者的大腿，挤压时源自龟头的快感让年轻人忍不住耸动起腰部，前后摩擦起自己硬的发疼的阴茎。

“看着我，Eggsy。”Harry倒抽一口冷气，Omega湿润的吐息像是薄雾一般地萦绕在Alpha的耳边，暧昧并挑逗地拨弄着他引以为豪的自制力。“你现在只是进入了因为酒精和异常情绪所引起的假性发情期，只要你不去想它，并把情绪稳定下来，很快它就会自行停止了。”他用隐忍的语调说，浑身的肌肉紧紧绷起，像是山间凸起的岩石，坚硬沉重。

Eggsy却根本无法注意到Harry在说些什么。他发出难耐的喘息，身体像是煎锅上的热鸡蛋，异常滑腻。

“操你的，Harry。”Eggsy口齿不清地骂道，“我好难受，我他妈难受死了。” 他的语气中带上了一丝哭腔，像是裹了糖霜的柠檬，酸甜可口，听上去格外忍人怜惜。

毫无疑问，这也包括正将青年所有姿态尽收眼底的Alpha。他的喉结微微滚了滚。

“放松些，我的男孩，你可以做的到的，这只是假性发情期的表现状况之一。嘘嘘嘘，”Harry安抚道，将竖起的手指放置在Eggsy柔软的嘴唇上方，“冷静下来，想想别的，任何其他的什么。”

“我只想让你操我！”青年发出抽泣的低吟，身体剧烈哆嗦着。

“尽管我很想这么做，但现在并不是一个合适的时机。”Harry说着违心的话语，以大拇指虎口的力度扣紧Omega左手的手腕，并将他牢牢钉在墙上。Eggsy试着扭动了一下腕部，却没有成功，青年睁大眼，回瞪着将自己禁锢在墙角，却没有任何举动的Alpha，湿漉漉的眼中写满了控诉和情欲。

操操操。他快要被逼疯了，如果Harry再不来操他，他发誓他会像个街头10英镑就可以来上一发的鸭那样，不顾一切地跪在他的导师面前，将他的老二含进口中，极其主动地求他操他。

面对年轻人放浪形骸的举措，Harry的瞳孔剧烈收缩了一记，眸色越见幽邃，犹如一汪深不见底的潭水，瞬间就将Eggsy淹没在欲望的狂潮中。Alpha用大腿将青年抵在墙面之上，冰冷滑腻的西装布料从他的身上划过，Eggsy忍不住张开嘴唇，发出一声破碎的呻吟。Omega甜腻的喘息声仿佛一颗深埋于Harry大脑中的炸弹，将他的理智、顾及和那些微不足道的愧疚炸的粉碎。

天知道他有多想把这个不听话又喜欢到处惹事的Omega操死在身下，直到他再也无法用这样充满爱慕、憧憬和诱惑的眼神看着别人，直到他再也不敢擅自妄为，自说自话的诱惑自己。

是的，他想让这个调皮的小坏蛋得到他应有的惩罚，可是却不是现在，在这个充满危机与阴谋的别墅里。

Harry不得不用上所有的理智来和自己体内不断发酵的欲望作斗争。即便如此，从来不明白什么叫做见好就收的年轻人，依然不断用自己滚烫的身体和甜腻的信息素挑逗着自己仅存的理智。

Alpha与Omega交缠的信息素在这个狭小的空间内越发渐长，只是嗅着从Harry身上传递而来的气息，他是指混合着香水、檀木和雪松以及Alpha最醇厚的气味，可怜的年轻人就足以因此硬的爆炸，更不用说身后湿漉漉的小孔了，不断渗着Omega粘稠的体液，剧烈而饥渴的收缩着。

“我要你，Harry。”Eggsy发出渴求的呻吟，年轻人扬起下巴，修长的脖颈犹如濒死的天鹅，绝望而诱惑。Omega的下颚轮廓坚毅，每一块肌肉都充满着力量，被Harry扣紧的手腕因为姿势而扭曲着，蓝绿色的经络从青年苍白的皮肤下方蜿蜒而过，似乎轻轻一扎，那些泛着甜腻糜烂气味的血液就会从他的身体中喷涌而出，彻底将两人浸没。

“我要你操我。”Eggsy猛地闭上眼，甜美的叹息从他的口中流泻而出，仿佛海妖塞壬的动听的歌声，蛊惑人心。

隔着镜片，Alpha的目光闪烁了一记。昏暗的油灯将两人交缠的身影在墙角投射出暧昧的剪影。

Omega柔韧的肢体如同蛇一般的缠上Harry的四肢，后者的五官因为隐忍的欲望而紧绷着，只有如墨般深沉浓稠的眸色泄露了些许的情欲。没有人能够拒绝这样一位犹如蜜糖般甘甜，又像薄荷般火辣的年轻人。他的身上有着Omega的脆弱和柔软，同时又有着属于Alpha的坚强和隐忍。

即便自制力强大如Harry。

只是，这的确不是一个恰当的时机，哪怕他无比想让自己的阴茎操进年轻人的身体，用巨大的结将他牢牢封锁，将满满的精液灌进他的身体。

将Harry的迟疑与犹豫看在眼里，Eggsy心脏刀绞一般的疼痛。这不是第一次他被前者用这样的方式拒绝了，他是说当他上一次尝试停用抑制剂并引诱Harry的时候，就被对方用同样不为所动的冷漠态度彻底拒绝了。而这一次，他甚至没有办法再用相同的理由欺骗自己。

他的身体滚烫灼热，如同被炙热的火炉烘烤着；而他的心脏却是一片死寂，好似被人拴着石子，投入冰冷的湖底。

“因为Flora Morgan？”Eggsy咬着嘴唇，颤抖着问出声。尽管年轻人试图让自己语调中的颤抖和哽咽来的不是那么的明显，但显然，他一定是失败了，不然他又为何能感觉到那双轻轻触碰上自己的脸颊，温柔地将眼角的泪珠吮去的唇瓣？

“Morgan是少数知道Kingsman存在的人。”Harry叹息着将Omega脸上的泪珠吻去，年轻人金棕色的睫毛微微颤抖着，几许湿润的水汽还残留在前者的睫毛根部，似落非落，晶莹的泪珠将年轻人硬朗的轮廓衬托出几分Omega特有的柔软来。

看着Eggsy困惑又茫然的表情，Harry心中一阵柔软，他低下头，用手指划开Omega被汗水打湿的碎发，轻轻在他的额头上烙下一吻。

“还不明白吗？我的傻男孩。”Harry发出低沉的笑声，沙哑的嗓音仿佛大提琴般优雅醇厚，“这次的订婚只是一个幌子，一个为了吸引Valentine注意力的幌子。”

昏黄的灯光打在Alpha的身上，将他冷厉的轮廓衬托的无比柔和，Eggsy怔了怔，目光仿佛穿透了Harry，落在了投射在墙壁上两人的影子身上。Omega陷入了自己的沉思。

不知过了多久，当Harry以为年轻人压根没有听清他在说些什么时，Omega终于张开了口。

“所以，”Eggsy迟疑了下，用着不确定的口吻询问道，“你现在终于可以操我了是吗？”

Harry又是好气又是好笑，他不知道自己此时是应该将年轻人吊起来狠狠拍打他结实饱满的小屁股，还是用阴茎将这个从来都是不按常理出牌的小家伙操的再也说不出一句话来。

“或许在我们打败了Valentine之后？”Harry漫不经心地询问。他松开将青年握紧的手腕，Omega的皮肤苍白单薄，稍一用力就会留下青紫的抓痕。看着自己留下的痕迹，Harry的目光中掠过一丝心疼，他用指腹轻轻揉按着那一处泛红的痕迹，直到Omega又一次因为自己的的触碰而发出渴求的呻吟。

Harry松开手，替Eggsy整理好凌乱的衣衫。年轻人的西装早就因为体内的热度而被扯得乱七八糟，更不用说被体液打湿的内裤此时正黏糊糊地嵌进他的两股之间，随着走路的幅度而不断碾磨着Omega湿润敏感的穴口。

“Harry，我——”Eggsy涨红着脸，眼神胡乱地游移着。他的情欲暂时有所消退，心中的郁结也得到了解答，可是仍然处在发情期的自己却随时都有可能因为任何一点点小小的接触而骚动万分。

Harry注意到年轻人欲言又止的表情，同时他的余光顺着Eggsy不断扯着西装下摆的右手滑落到他的西裤上。

年轻人股沟的位置有着一小片湿濡的痕迹。几乎是在同时Harry就明白了前者试图表达的意思。Alpha四处观望了一下，很快他的目光就锁定在置物架上一只玻璃制成的红酒瓶上。注视着对方令人费解的举措，Eggsy疑惑地眨眨眼。

Harry没有理会年轻人困惑的神情，而是径自走到置物柜前，将葡萄酒的瓶塞把拔下。他握着瓶塞走回Eggsy的身边，猛的将年轻人揽进怀里。Eggsy发出一声短促的呻吟。

Harry一言不发地低下头，额前的碎发遮住了前者晦暗不明的视线。他的手指沿着年轻人结实的侧腰轻轻划过，Eggsy的身体徒然一颤，触电般的快感在他的体内迸发出无数耀眼的烟火。他察觉到Alpha正将他的西裤前扣解开，并将手掌从腰侧拽开的缝隙处滑落。

紧接着，Omega感到自己的臀部被一只火热的大掌包裹了，对方修长的手指灵活地揉按着他的臀肉，以一种无比折磨的揉捏着。Eggsy只觉得自己的心脏鼓噪异常，仿佛下一秒就会从喉咙口跳出，浑身上下更是冒火一般的燥热。

他忍不住发出一声催促的低吟，Omega咬着嘴唇，瞳孔泛滥着湿润的愤怒，“你不是说Valentine才是我们的当务之急吗？”Eggsy不禁抬高了声线。

Harey恍若未闻，又一次加重了手中的力度，Eggsy颤抖着向前倒去，整个人扑进Alpha的怀中。这更加方便了前者的动作。Harry用左手从青年的腰部穿过，伸进后者的西裤，隔着薄薄的贴身布料，捉住了年轻人犹如水蜜桃般饱满诱人的臀部。

“谁说不是呢？”Harry吻了一记Omega薄红的耳垂，声线沙哑，喉结滚动着发出低沉的笑声，“我只是觉得，为了让你能够彻底摆脱发情期的困扰，我们还需要做出一些更加万全的准备。”他用亲昵的语调在年轻人的耳边说，并用左手拨开年轻人的内裤，温热的指腹顺着后穴处湿濡的洞口轻轻拨弄起来。几乎是在同时，Eggsy就被体内奔涌的欲望打败了，Omega甜美温热的信息素从年轻人湿润小巧的后穴中不断泄出。

Harry吞吐着喉结，眸色越发幽深。Eggsy用手指拽紧男人的衬衫衣摆，臀部随着Alpha手指拨弄的频率上下摇摆着。他想哀求Harry加快速度，或者用更多更大更加灼热和坚硬的东西将他填满，可是他却只能发出破碎的呻吟和暧昧的低喘。

“比如，比如什么？”Eggsy艰难地询问。他的眼角冒着湿润的水汽，苍白的皮肤因为情欲而泛起一片片的红晕。

“比如这个。”Harry扬起手中的红酒瓶塞，在Eggsy面前晃了晃，面对Omega茫然的视线，Harry勾起前者的下巴，在Eggsy震惊的目光中，深深吻上了年轻人的嘴唇。这是他们间的第一个吻，排除Eggsy深夜时的幻想和梦境，这是真正意义上的，他们第一次的亲密接触。

Harry的舌头粗糙有力，顺着微张的唇瓣探入自己的口中，包裹住他的舌头，力度强势的舔弄着。Alpha令人沉醉的信息素加重了他的晕眩，Eggsy像是一只任人宰割的羔羊，瘫软着身体，任由Harry的吻一点点的深入。

下一秒，他的后穴突然感到一阵冰凉的触感，粗糙的硬物摩擦着Omega敏感的穴肉，异物的入侵让年轻人下意识地扭动起臀部，他不断收缩着后穴，似乎想要将什么排出体外。

“那，那是什么？”Eggsy猛地清醒过来。他拽紧Harry的领带，咬牙切齿地问道。Omega被愤怒和欲望填满的绿色瞳孔异常明亮。

“红酒的瓶塞。”Harry面不改色地说，尽管如此眼底愉悦的笑意却将他出卖了，“我们还有任务不是吗？还是你想带着自己不断淌水的小屁股，就这样走到大庭广众之下？”Harry在他的耳边，用低沉暧昧的语调询问，微微挑起的尾音仿佛羽毛一般撩拨着Eggsy的心脏。还未抽出的手指在Omega湿润的穴口轻轻抚弄着，体内体外的双重刺激，让Eggsy的阴茎滚烫发硬，这一刻他无比地后悔于想要让Harry操他的这个决定。他是说，他以为Harry是个表里如一的真正绅士，谁能想到他却是个表里不一的家伙？

“你这个该死的自大又傲慢混蛋。”Eggsy咬牙切齿地说，脸上绯红一片。

“谁说不是呢？”Harry毫不在意地耸耸肩，嘴角勾起一抹不动声色的笑意，“如果除了酒塞，你还有什么更好的办法能够为你不断流水的小屁股止住水。”

Eggsy气恼地别过头，那片红晕一直蔓延到年轻人的耳尖，仿佛玫瑰亲吻过的艳丽色泽。

Harry放柔了眼神，臻色的瞳孔中晕开如同巧克力般醇厚的笑意，“我们走吧。” Alpha说，嘴角微微扬起。

“去哪？”Eggsy扬起头，目光困惑地问。

“拯救世界。（Let’s go and save the world.）”Harry抓起年轻人的右手，牢牢握在自己的掌心，仿佛那就是他的世界。

 

TBC呀妈个嘿~


	9. Chapter 9

9

 

偌大的宴会厅人声鼎沸，穿着得体的王室贵族们举止优雅，一曲曲动人的华尔兹在舞池中央华丽上演，黑色的西装和红色的晚礼服彼此交错，在暧昧的交缠过后又短暂的分离。

桌面摆放着香槟与红酒，精致甜美的蛋糕与水果点缀在刻有植物般拧扭弯曲纹理的陶瓷盘中，异常诱人。侍者举着托盘从人群中穿梭而过，高脚玻璃杯中注满了红色的液体，杯壁相互碰撞着，玻璃清脆的敲击声伴随着宴会厅中的欢声笑语，不绝于耳。

作为宴会主角的两位新人此时却不见了踪影。穿着黑色长裙的女性Alpha滑着刀刃，为Valentine递上一杯红酒，并在后者的耳边低声说了些什么。

Valentine端起酒杯，轻轻晃了晃，玻璃杯圆滑的侧壁被头顶垂落的水晶吊灯切割成交错的体块，杯中酒红的液体透过错落的晶体折射出令人炫目的光泽。

黑人低头抿了口红酒，直到液体如鲜血一般地滋润着男人的喉咙和干涸的血管，他的嘴角勾起一个令人不安的弧度，“准备好了吗？我亲爱的朋友们。游戏马上就要开始了。”

随着Valentine的话音落下，身后犹如鬼魅般存在的Gazalle露出一丝似有若无的笑意。

 

***

 

Eggsy跟在Harry身后，两人在宴会厅的右侧的入口前停下脚步。高耸的圆柱将两人的身影挡住了，宴会厅的大门没有完全合上，隐隐可以听到从另一侧飘来的音乐和欢笑声。

夹在屁股里的红酒塞表面粗糙，木质微凉，随着脚步迈动的幅度在他的后穴里一起一伏，将Omega折磨得满头是汗。

“我们就这样大摇大摆地走进去吗？”Eggsy指着入口问，眼中充满了不确定。尽管他对Valentine了解甚少，可是联想到先前在后院听到的对话，不难想象对方是一个多么可怕的阴谋家，并且正谋划着一场怎样疯狂的行动。

“你留在这里，没有我的指令不准随便行动。”Harry语调冷静地说，声音低沉并且强硬，不容年轻人的拒绝。

“凭什么？”年长者命令的口吻让他莫名感到不爽，Eggsy拧起眉毛，“你不能老是把我排除在行动之外，即便我是个Omega，”半响，年轻人才挤出一句，愤恨不平道，“也是个足以独当一面的Omega。”他的话语中莫名有些底气不足的味道。

“还是一位发情期即将到来的Omega。”Harry礼貌地将他打断，嘴角露出一丝嘲弄的笑意。该死的，就是这种笑容，这样的弧度，每每都让Eggsy恨不得拽着他的领带，迫使后者低下头，然后恶狠狠地将他吻住，直到他再也无法用这样令人双腿发软的表情望着自己。

“如果你刚刚决定操我，现在就不会存在这个问题了。”Eggsy反讥道，并给了Harry一记挑衅的眼神。尽管他知道Harry说的没错，自己此时的状况并不适合太过剧烈的行动，这会让那枚夹在屁股里的红酒塞越发变得不可收拾起来。

Harry没有回答，只是用无比深沉的目光望着对方，直到将年轻人看得满脸通红，心脏如同失去了方向盘控制的轿车，一路横冲直撞，毫无章法可言。Omega率先将视线挪开。

“那你说接下来，我们应该怎么做？”Eggsy岔开话题，并用手指悄悄扯了扯西装的下摆，试图掩盖自己后穴的异样。年轻人的神情略微有些不自然。

注意到Omega引人注目的小动作，Harry眼底飞快闪过一丝笑意。尽管眼前还有个大麻烦等着他去解决，可是年轻人馥郁香甜的气息却令他对接下来即将发生的一切充满了期待。

“你留在这里，负责接应Morgan。我不确定Valentine对我们的计划了解多少，但他一定是有备而来。”Harry的目光渐渐沉了下去，脸色中透出几分凝重的戒备来。“如果我们一起出现在会场，他势必会对今天的晚会有所怀疑。”

Eggsy轻轻点了记头，并在前者措不及防的情况下，给了他的Alpha一个大大的拥抱。“别让我等太久，我还等着你来标记我呢。”年轻人附在对方的耳边，小声说。

“不会太久的。”Harry微笑着说，手指温柔的剥开Omega额角湿润的碎发，他的瞳孔如同大海一般的宽广，又像是繁星闪闪的夜空一样的深邃。

说完，Alpha整了整领口端正的蝴蝶结，并向着宴会厅的入口处坚定的走去。看着Harry消失在侧门的背影，Eggsy的心脏倏地停顿了一秒，合上的大门隔绝了宴会厅嘈杂的声音和刺眼的灯光，只有几许光线透过门下的缝隙射进来。

Omega独自一人站在昏暗的走廊中，头顶的灯泡忽明忽暗的闪烁着，背后的玻璃窗被人推开了，夜晚缠绵的冷风灌进房间，吹得年轻人瑟瑟发抖。Eggsy打了个哆嗦，忍不住抱起手臂，一个人贴在墙角，将脑袋靠在墙壁上。整条走廊中安静得只听得到他一人的呼吸声，绵长而悠远。

时间仿佛静止一般的缓慢。

 

***

 

结合潮的热度让Omega失去了时间的概念，他的大脑昏昏沉沉，好像被人塞进了一斤浆糊，将他的理智和清醒搅作一团，更不用说身体中永无休止的情欲了。汗水浸湿了他的衬衫，厚实的西装湿哒哒的黏在身上，他好似被一块岩石击中，虚软无力地倒在地上，沉甸甸地喘不过气来。

那扇合上的大门仿佛将他和Harry分裂成了两个世界，他不知道他的Alpha在哪，更不知道他目前怎么样了。一种强烈的不安和冲动支配着他的心脏，Omega艰难地支起身体，右手撑着墙壁，在情欲的炙烤下缓慢地往前行走。尽管对他来说，每一步都好像踩在了沼泽泥潭中，寸步难行。

你可以的，坚持下去，Eggsy Unwin。Omega不断告诉自己，并做个好几个深呼吸。他迈开脚步，身体竭力保持平稳，向着大门的方向走去。

一种莫名的不安驱使着他不断上前，隔着木门有一个声音似乎正时隐时现的呼唤着他的名字。Eggsy的心脏掠过一阵强烈的悸动，他的手指摩挲着触碰上铁环的把手，冰冷的金属刺激得他浑身上下一阵哆嗦。年轻人打了个机灵，后穴猛的一缩，那枚红酒塞更加深入地嵌进了他的身体之中。

Eggsy倒抽一口冷气，艰难地挪动了一记双腿，情欲与焦躁双重作用下的情绪快要将他逼疯。Omega暗暗给自己鼓了鼓劲，手腕稍一用力，就将宴会厅的大门向内推开。

头顶的水晶吊灯耀眼夺目，明亮的光线打在Eggsy的脸上，刺眼得瞬间就让青年支起手臂挡住了视线。

当年轻人终于适应了大厅内异常明亮的光线后，他放下手臂，宴会厅中所呈现的画面却让他的呼吸徒然停止。

大理石铺成的地面上堆满了尸体，一具叠着一具，尸体的身上布满青紫交错的伤口，破碎的衣物，断裂的残肢，如同被秃鹫啃食过后的场面，惨不忍睹。

Eggsy不可置信地睁大眼，浑身上下都在剧烈地颤抖着。年轻人跌跌跄跄地往前走去，视线焦灼的在尸体中不断搜寻，突然，他的右脚被什么软绵绵的东西绊了一记。Eggsy的心脏骤然一停，他低下头，视线在自己的脚边停下。

一具右臂被切掉一半，半只眼珠都从眼眶中被人掏出的尸体映入眼帘，鲜血还未凝固，从断肢处向外渗出，Eggsy捂住喉咙，毫无征兆地发出一阵剧烈的干呕声。

“操。”Omega反胃地说，胸口涌动着一阵呕吐的欲望，他扶住桌子的边角，勉强平稳住自己的身体。一种深切的恐惧扼紧了他的喉咙，年轻人只觉得连呼吸都变得困难起来。他的脸色煞白，犹如冬天厚重的积雪，而原本明亮的瞳孔此刻也变得涣散无神，充斥着不知所措的惊恐。

Harry——

心中有个声音低声唤道，Eggsy茫然地抬起头，神情慌乱地环顾着四周，既希望从大厅中发现些什么，又深怕从这样一堆堆的尸体中发现Alpha的存在。

“Harry——”青年动了动嘴唇，眼中盈满恐惧。他迈开摇摇晃晃的脚步，在尸体堆中艰难地寻找着。

不是，不是，没有，没有。

在将大厅中的最后一具尸体翻过面之后，Eggsy双腿一阵发软，天花板上仿佛吊着一块沉甸甸的木板，不断往下挤压，狭隘的空间越发令人感到窒息。年轻人粗粗喘着气，脚下被一根折断的椅子腿绊倒，他的膝盖一沉，身体不受控制地向前倒去，并重重砸上地面。

没有Harry。

Omega捂住嘴唇，腹部像是被人用力揍了一拳那般无力的向前拱去。年轻人抱紧双腿，将自己缩成小小的一团，心中满满的无力感满得快要溢出。他看到自己的双手布满鲜血，他甚至无法确定这些将自己染红的血迹中是否拥有属于Harry的存在。

Eggsy咬紧嘴唇，双眼茫然地盯着将毛毯染红的那一滩褐色的血迹。如果Harry不在这里，那他又会在哪？此时他又是否身处险境无法自救？恐惧像是一只黑色的蜘蛛，悄无声息地在他的内心各个角落结满了密密麻麻的蜘网。

年轻人心中掠过一阵巨大的不安。他用手撑住地面，想要直起身子，突然一个冰冷的硬物咯上他的皮肤，将手心磨得一阵刺痛。Eggsy低下头，倒抽一口冷气。是一枚表面切割光滑，做工异常精致的金黄色戒指。

他的心跳猛然停滞了。

 

***

 

“你醒了？”隔着墙壁有人用漫不经心的语调问，Harry警惕的睁开双眼，身体迅速从坚硬的石床上翻了个身。

“你是谁？”Harry冷声问，并从床上坐起。他晃了晃仍然有些昏昏沉沉的脑袋，涣散的视线逐渐变得聚焦起来。他正处于一间四面用石砖和铁皮砌成的地牢之中，靠墙右侧是一张狭小的石床，上方铺着草席和薄薄的被单；另一堵墙边则放置着一张矮桌和一只没有靠背的凳子，唯一的出口就是前方的铁门，密不透风的金属将地牢分割成不同的房间，密不透风，沉闷又冰冷的氛围简直让人透不过气来。

Harry忍不住解开衬衫顶部最上方的一粒纽扣，并松了松系得端端正正的领结。

“Sherlock Holmes。”对方毫无征兆地回答道。他用冷漠的口吻说，尽管如此Harry却依旧听出了前者语气中极力压抑的焦躁和不耐烦。“该死的，不是John，见鬼的又他妈不是John。”他的声音越发的响亮，也愈加愤怒，最后这位年轻的侦探干脆直接用脚踢起墙壁，“他们该死的到底把John关在了哪儿。”

Harry没有理会对方发疯一般的行为，而是小心并且细致地打量起周围的环境，那些在昏迷前所发生的种种事情也在他的脑海中逐渐成型。

在这场Valentine口中的人类清洗的大屠杀开始之前，他曾让青年在大厅中等待，自己则推门而入，走进了那个犹如修罗场般让人浑身颤栗的地狱。

Valentine深谐人性的弱点，不费一兵一卒就让他们从内部彻底瓦解，自相残杀。从一开始，这个貌不惊人的黑人就在大厅中释放了某种能够激发人类掠夺天性的信息素，受到刺激的宾客们变得焦躁易怒起来，他们拿起身旁一切可以被当成武器的工具，愤怒地攻击起身边手无寸铁的客人。Harry自然也是其中之一。

毫无疑问，面对脆弱的生命，Valentine是个恶魔，而且是个杀人如麻，异常残忍的反社会份子。Harry甚至无法准确地指出，有多少无辜的人惨死在他的手下，又有多少人从这场屠杀的浩劫中幸免遇难。在气味散尽的最后一刻，Harry恢复了神智，看着自己手中沾满鲜血的刀叉，一种强烈的晕眩感将他包裹。Valentine微笑着像他走来，脸上挂着诡谲的笑意。

“不愧是Kingsman，英国最优秀情报组织的特工，看看被你杀死的这些无辜的人，上帝。”Valentine发出一声叹息的感慨，“杰作，艺术品，哦不，浑然天成。你他妈真是个伟大的艺术家。你瞧，没有人能够做的比你更加完美，你是个天生的掠夺者，天生的毁灭者。”Valentine用赞叹的语调说，脸上挂着迷恋而沉醉的疯狂笑意。

“我不是。”Harry扯了扯嘴角，回应道。他的大脑好像被人用锤子重重凿砸过一般的疼痛，又似乎有人拿了把电钻在他的脑子里胡乱地钻着洞。“你对我做了什么？”Harry皱着眉头问。看在上帝的份上，他甚至来不及听清Valentine的回答。

下一秒，天地都变得摇晃颠倒起来，Harry只来得及偷偷将右手小拇指带着的那枚戒指扔上地面，紧接着便彻底失去了意识。

当他醒过来时，便发现自己躺在了这间牢房之中，周围一片沉寂，安静得仿佛只有自己一个人的存在。除了隔壁那道不断发出自言自语的呓语，并且不停砸着墙壁，让人烦躁至极的声音。

“该死的，他们到底把John关在了哪？”

比起自己目前所处的情况而言，Harry更加担心青年现在的状况。

 

***

青年细细端详着那枚金灿灿的戒指，残留在戒指表面Alpha的气息寡淡却熟悉异常，身心都处于极其戒备与紧张状况下的Omega这一刻悬绷的心脏终于落了下来。他长长吐着气，将戒指收进掌心，牢牢握住。Eggsy贪婪地嗅着戒指上残余的信息素，仿佛溺水者拼命抓住最后一根稻草那般的用力。周围刺鼻的血腥味不断压迫着他的神经，大脑中翻滚着疼痛恐惧和惊慌，唯有被他收紧于掌心的戒指成了此刻Omega唯一的安慰。

“Harry，你在哪？”Omega无声呢喃着，用脸颊磨蹭着属于Alpha的那枚戒指，试图留住属于年长者最后一丝的气息。

身后突然传来悉悉嗦嗦的衣物布料摩擦声，Eggsy心脏猛地收紧。青年将戒指塞回上衣的口袋，从地面拾起一把不知被谁丢弃的手枪，飞快地转过身，藏在了墙角。高跟鞋踩过地面的声音异常清晰，年轻人举起手枪，对准了即将绕过转角，朝自己走来的那个人。

视线相交的那一刻，两人皆是一愣。Eggsy放下手枪，目光惊讶地看着身着黑色小礼服，并且极其难得画上了惊艳妆容的女性Alpha。

“Roxy?”青年松了口气。“你怎么会在这里？”Eggsy想起自己曾在宴会开始前看到女孩一闪而过的身影，神情疑惑地询问道。Roxy脸上的表情一下子凝固了，仿佛干透的浆糊那般的僵硬。她看着青年，眼中闪过一抹犹豫的窘迫。

“我——”Roxy吞了吞口水，露出一丝尴尬的笑意。她的视线飘忽着挪向地面，双手不自然地绞在一起。就在此刻，Eggsy又一次闻到了女孩身上那股熟悉的香水味，并且这一次，他终于想起了，这股熟悉的味道究竟源于何处。

Roxy身上的香水味和Morgan女士信息素的气味，如出一辙。

长时间以来，一直压在年轻人心头的那块大石头此刻终于落了地。Eggsy在Roxy的搀扶下缓慢地直起身体，他看到了从女孩脸上一闪而过的担忧。

“放心吧，他们都会没事的。”Eggsy伸出手，力度温缓地拍了拍Roxy的肩膀，后者点点头，将脑袋轻轻靠上Omega的肩膀。

“是的，他们都会没事的。”Roxy小声的说，疲惫地合上双眼。

Eggsy摸了摸女孩柔顺的棕色长发，并在后者的头顶烙下一吻。他从口袋里摸出手机，拨通了基地的电话。

“嘿，是我，Merlin。”年轻的特工清了清嗓子，他的声音中还透着难以掩饰的沙哑和虚弱。Roxy抬起头，目光诧异地看着青年脸上此刻无比坚定的神情。

Eggsy深深吸了口气，语气异常严肃，“Harry被他们抓走了。没错，我想是时候了，Kingsman应该行动起来给他们点颜色看看了。”

 

TBC呀妈个嘿~


	10. Chapter 10

10

 

Merlin的办事效率一向令人惊叹。不过是半小时的功夫，Kingsman的专属直升机就出现在了半空，机顶的螺旋桨不断旋转着，涡轮发动机发出嗡嗡的轰鸣声。旋翼搅动着空气，将天空切割得支离破碎，尾部掀起的强烈气流卷起地面的枯叶，枝条抽动，落叶飘零，一派萧索凄凉的场面，好似飓风过境后留下的残局。

随着动力的逐渐削弱，直升机的支架重重压上草地，螺旋桨停止了转动，飞机降落于别墅前一片空旷的草坪上。Eggsy和Roxy对视一眼，迈开双脚，同时朝着门外空地飞快地跑去。

Roxy早已习惯适应不同任务所面对的不同服饰和妆容，即便穿着无比修身的礼服裙，身体和臀部都被柔软的布料紧紧包裹，脚上还蹬着一双7厘米的高跟鞋，女孩依旧行动迅捷，犹如一只潜伏在草丛后的猎豹，肢体协调，异常灵敏。

Roxy迈开腿，两步的功夫就从六级高的台阶上一跃而下，鞋跟敲上石砖，发出清脆的哒哒声，不过一眨眼的功夫女孩已经稳稳踏上地面。

相较于前者的敏捷与灵活，Eggsy就显得笨拙多了。倒不是说他是一个不合格的特工，而是因为今天着实不是一个适合出外勤的日子。他的发情期、结合热，甚至还有那枚停留在屁股里不断作怪的红酒塞，这些都成了年轻人大展身手道路上的最大阻碍。

随着脚步使力而作用于右侧臀部的酸痛感，青年明显察觉到那枚红酒塞又朝着自己的体内深入了不止一点。Eggsy脚步一崴，差点像个从未穿过高跟鞋的笨姑娘那样，从六级高的台阶上摔下来。幸好，Omega及时撑住花坛旁的扶手，这才勉强没让自己像个皮球般地从别墅前的门关处滚下。他粗粗喘着气，双腿以一个怪异的姿势夹紧，以防那枚酒塞从他的屁股里滑出，更要命的是酒塞是用木头做的，还是那种粗糙坚硬又凹凸不平的表面，伴随着每一次的跑动都会重重擦过自己敏感的穴肉。

Eggsy深深吐出一口气。他发誓，等自己救回Harry，他所要做的第一件事就是骑他，让Alpha将坚挺滚烫的阴茎用力操进自己的体内，让他除了尖叫和呻吟以外，什么话也说不出。Eggsy无比冷静地思考着这个念头的可行性，身体因为这个想法而变得更加火热。

Merlin坐在驾驶舱中，很快就看到了朝着自己迅速跑来的两人。男人摘下头上套着的巨大的通讯耳机，隔着玻璃向着两人挥舞起手臂，“这里。”他大吼道，并让Lancelot打开机舱，使两人能够顺利的钻进机舱。

Eggsy跟在Roxy身后，两人在机翼旁停下脚步。直升机卷起的气流无比强烈，将女孩的裙摆和长发刮的乱七八糟，巨大的气流扑面而来，逼着两人不断向后退去。Eggsy不得不在后头托住Roxy的身体，以防止身材娇小的女孩被气旋刮跑。

察觉到身体后突如其来的支撑力，Roxy回过头，对着青年露出感激的笑容，随即她抬起右腿，左手奋力扒住了直升机左侧的扶手。可是过于窄紧的裙子却限制了女孩的动作，Roxy皱起眉头，视线落在了将自己双腿紧紧束缚的礼裙上。在经过几秒的思考之后，她用力将及膝的裙摆一扯为二，柔顺的布料顺着Alpha使力的方向变为两半，撕口处整齐而平滑，露出了女孩光滑并且柔软的大腿。

身后，Eggsy看得目瞪口呆，他下意识地别开眼，托住Roxy大腿的右手往回缩了缩。察觉到青年微弱的小动作，Roxy回过头给了前者一记警告的眼神，Eggsy陪着笑，默默将女孩的腰部揽紧，在对方向上使力的同时，将她往上推去。

女孩顺利登上了直升机，Eggsy紧随其后，在Percival的搀扶下，也跌跌撞撞地爬上了机舱的外壁，体内的酒塞磨人又粗糙，随着括约肌的持续收缩和放松，酒塞不断碾磨着Omega的穴肉，异物感越发的强烈，这导致青年的动作比平时慢上了不只一星半点。

看着青年犹如狗爬般极不协调的姿势，Merlin不禁发出了嘲弄的讥笑声，低沉的音调在他的喉咙口滚动，仿佛敲击在石盘上的玻璃珠，“从什么时候开始你的水平变得这样差劲了？”他用调侃的语气说。

Egssy面色一红，面对Merlin的责问，年轻人一句反驳的话语也说不出。他加快了速度，强行忍耐住体内不适的摩擦感，在将右脚横挂上机舱的地面后，身体猛地前倾，接着整个人摔倒在地。Omega粗声喘着气，没好气地瞪着Merlin，“从什么时候开始你变得这么多事了？”

“不知感恩的臭小子，”Merlin翻了个白眼，“我才是那个大老远开着直升机，到这儿来替你收拾残局的人。”

联想到自己打给Merlin的原因以及此时生死不明，下落不明的Harry，青年沉默地低下头，将自己缩进了机舱的角落。

一时半会儿，大家的情绪都有些低落，虽然Kingsman绝非没有了Aurthur就无法运行下去的组织，但是显然，Harry绝对是近几届Arthur中最为出色的那一个，不仅仅因为他的领导能力，更是因为他的个人魅力。

Merlin从驾驶座走出，抱着自己的平板电脑，在青年身旁坐下。

“好了小伙子，打起精神来，Harry和世界还等着我们去拯救呢。如果你现在就气馁了，岂不是让那群家伙如愿以偿？”Merlin伸出一只手臂，轻轻拍了拍Eggsy的肩膀，以此当作一些聊胜于无的慰藉，后者点点头，勉强挤出一丝微笑。

他们谁也无法确认此时Harry的情况，唯一能做的只有怀揣希望并做好最坏的打算。

“所以，今天晚上到底都发生了些什么？”Merlin拧紧眉毛，他那异常光洁的脑袋和毛发旺盛的眉毛形成了鲜明对比。军需官对着刚刚跑到机舱另一侧换下礼服裙的Roxy招了招手，“都过来，我们需要拟定一个周全的营救计划。现在告诉我，你们都知道些什么，一字不落地告诉我。”

几人在Merlin的身边落座，Percival为刚刚才经历了惊吓的两位年轻特工端来两杯温水。说到这里，不得不提上一句，Kingsman手中拥有着最顶尖的设备和技术，同时他们更懂得如何利用这种技术享受生活。诸如直升机上永远保持恒温的茶壶和墙角一年四季能够提供冰块和冷气的小冰箱。

Eggsy道了声谢，低头抿了口茶水。在滋润了一整晚下来而无比干涩的喉咙之后，年轻的特工此刻终于能够开口，将今晚发生在这座庄园的一切，尽数描摹。当然，期间Eggsy省略了有关自己和Harry在走廊滚作一团，差些就要擦枪走火的片段。好在也没有人对那一段明显断了一截的叙述产生异议。

“所以说，你们没有人知道那段时间里大厅中发生了什么？也没人知道那些人是谁杀死的？”Merlin很快抓住了重点，仔细地询问道。Eggsy以一记沉重的点头作为回应。

“那这个叫做Valentine的家伙，你们对他了解多少？”Merlin又问。

Eggsy下意识地回答，“他是个企业家，似乎是从事有关电子科技那一块的，我知道的也不多，有关Valentine的所有事情，都是从Charlie那儿了解到的。”

“等等，你说Charlie是和你一起过来的，那现在他人呢？”Percival推了推眼镜，目光中隐隐透出些忧虑的情绪。

遭了。青年脸色巨变。一个晚上都将注意力集中在Harry身上的自己，竟是忘记了Charlie的存在。是他哀求对方将自己带进这个晚会的，如果Charlie真的出了什么事，他一辈子也不会原谅自己。

Eggsy忍着恶心，开始一点点地回忆大厅中横陈杂乱的尸体，在仔仔细细重现了当时的场景以后，他并没有发现Charlie的尸体，Omega这才松了口气。不管怎么说，起码此刻Charlie存活的几率等同于Harry。

“我猜他应该和Harry处于同样的境地。”Merlin若有所思道。他朝年轻人瞥了一眼，将后者脸上的不安与愧疚尽收眼底。

“你呢，Lancelot？有什么要补充的吗？”Merlin挑挑眉，又问。Roxy思索了几秒钟后，轻轻摇摇头。

“我所了解的大致和Eggsy相同，除了我比他要更晚些到达大厅，在进入大厅之前，Flora曾让我去她的房间找样东西。”Roxy说着，从内衣贴身的口袋里掏出样什么。

Eggsy伸头看去。是一只方形的小盒子。Merlin小心地接过，在几人屏息的注视下，将它打开。一枚异常精密的小型芯片出现在几人的视线中，不过指甲盖的大小，却刻满了密密麻麻的电路。Merlin将芯片小心翼翼地放入桌上的玻璃瓶中，随后晃了晃盒子，铁盒发出哐哐的声音，男人又将盒子打开，抽出底部的夹板，一枚银灰色的U盘静静躺在黑色的绒布上。

几人对视一眼，Eggsy心中莫名感到些不安，仿佛一个隐藏在黑暗中的巨大秘密即将重见天日。

Merlin将U盘插上电脑，并把平板竖了过来。屏幕在短暂的黑暗过后，开始艰难地读取着U盘中的数据资料。所有人的心脏都因此高高悬挂在半空，Eggsy听到了自己一声紧过一声的呼吸。

终于，屏幕上的读取进度停在了100/100。  
青年悄悄松了一口气，他瞥见Merlin绷紧的肌肉也放松下来，更不用说此刻Roxy脸上充满期待的表情了。

“好了，让我们瞧瞧U盘里究竟有些什么重要的内容。”Merlin摩拳擦掌道，声音颇为兴奋。他对着文档轻轻双击了一记，一份详细并且冗长的资料出现在几人眼前，图文并茂，以异常详尽的方式阐述了有关今天晚上和Valentine的一切。

首先正如几人所猜测的那样，今天晚上所发生的一切事情都和Valentine脱不了干系，甚至于这场订婚宴的举行也是以吸引男人为目的而举办的。早在两个月以前，警方就发现不少王室贵族突如其来失踪的案件，介于一开始只是少数几位权重人士的失踪，为了避免引起恐慌，警方并未将案情告知公众，这也是先前在草丛后无意中听到两人对话的Eggsy，却对这件事毫不知情的原因。然而逐渐的，失踪的人数开始变多，而且多为那些在各个领域有着较大影响力的掌权者，诸如经济、食品、机械、制造、政府官员王室贵族，甚至还有不少名演员，涉及各个领域，各个国家，波及面极广。

在如此大面积的影响下，警方和政府不可能一直压制消息，总有一天这些新闻会成为引爆公众舆论的导火线。因此，在政府的信誉彻底无法挽救之前，警方和王室决定先于媒体记者一步将犯人抓捕归案，而后再将失踪案的新闻公布于众。这样一来，凶手势必成为众矢之的，公众的视线也不会过多地放在政府和警方的失责上。

负责这次失踪案的主要警力正是苏格兰场，想当然的，他们请来了伦敦著名咨询侦探Sherlock，予以帮助。而Morgan作为英国王室的代言人，自然担负起了同样的重责，必须用尽一切手段阻止有损于王室名誉的舆论，力挽狂澜。有了Sherlock的帮助，很快警方就锁定了一号嫌疑人——Valentine，介于对方身份和国籍的特殊性，没有确凿的证据很难将他抓捕归案。

正当二者的合作陷入僵局之时，一则更坏的消息传来。先前失踪的那些贵族，他们的尸体被找到了。资料中的图片真实地记录下了那些血腥的画面，和Eggsy在大厅中看到的场景十分类似，却又有所不同。这份资料中所呈现的场面更加具有冲击力也更加残忍，浑身赤裸的Omega们，身上布满凌乱青紫的伤口，脸上留下了痛不欲生的表情；一旁是散落在地面上，四肢和头颅都难以拼凑起一个完整人形的Alpha。更令人震惊的是，在对比了Omega身上的血液和DNA之后，警方发现那些残虐的伤口竟都来自他们身旁的Alpha。他们在侵犯了自己的Omega之后，又被第三方残忍杀害。无论幕后主使是谁，对方似乎都在以此炫耀自己的实力和才智，他可以随意操控普通人的大脑，也可以瞬间就让他们从这个世上消失。

这次的情况异常棘手，Morgan没有选择只能求助于曾是皇室首席训练官的Harry。每一位王室贵族在成年前都要接受为期3个月的特训，包括礼仪、枪法、马术、言谈举止、衣着打扮等各方面的训练，Harry则是所有教官中最出色的那一个。他冷静的大脑和出色的身手显然给人留下了深刻的印象，从皇家学院毕业之后，Morgan依旧和Harry保持着联系，两人在诸多方面都有合作，Morgan利用Harry手中的渠道和技术为国家政府铲除异己，而Harry则借用Morgan手中的资源，将Kingsman明面上的裁缝生意和暗地里的特工任务维系得更加平衡。

因此Morgan决定以一场异常隆重的订婚仪式作为捕捉凶手的诱饵。假使Valentine是幕后真凶，还有什么比两位即将订婚的贵族和他们所邀请的名门望族，来得更加吸引人呢？从始至终，这次的订婚都是一个幌子，用于吸引Valentine入网的圈套。

读完了这些密密麻麻的资料，Eggsy终于将这一长串的事情理顺，包括这场莫名其妙的相亲活动，Harry和Morgan的订婚典礼，还有宴会上异常森严的警力和安保都有了解答。即便如此，你依旧无法要求年轻人彻底放下心结，此时此刻，他愤怒的原因不在于Harry隐瞒了订婚的消息，而是因为他竟然试图以身犯险，将自己作为抓捕Valentine的诱饵。

Eggsy不得不将视线挪开，以此平息自己越发急促的呼吸。他想冲到Alpha面前，掰开他的大脑看看，里面装的究竟是些什么？这算是报答还是感恩？他以为自己会因此感谢他吗？

另外三人依旧将目光集中在资料的后半段上。终于从怒火中冷静下来的青年转过头，却发现几人的脸色越发难看起来，就连一向以微笑示人，无比乐观的Roxy，此刻的面部表情也异常凝重。

不知何时，月光悄然黯去，月亮躲进了乌云后方，天空变得沉闷并且压抑起来。昏暗的机舱中，只有屏幕上散发出的微弱的光芒，Eggsy的心中突然产生了一种极其不安的预感。

Omega润了润干燥的唇瓣，用佯装玩笑的语气问道，“怎么了？你们一个个都拉长着脸？难道还有什么比前面那些真相更加可怕的内容？”

Roxy是第一个屏不住情绪的人，女孩猛地推开了Percival试图安慰自己的右手，侧过身体，用双手捂着脸，轻声啜泣起来。

Eggsy的心脏一瞬间就收紧了。他下意识地后退一步，“我们，我们已经掌握了这些资料不是吗？只要追踪Harry的手表，就能查到他的GPS定位和所在地，然后顺利将他救出。我说错了吗？”年轻人的情绪一瞬间有些崩溃，他控制不住地大声吼道。

Merlin给了年轻人一个略显严肃的眼神，手指紧跟着递出了平板电脑。Eggsy听到自己心脏砰砰乱跳的声音，好似悬了只铁桶在空中，摇摇欲坠。

“我在过来的途中，已经试着定位过Arthur的坐标了，”Merlin犹豫着不知应该如何开口，他的声音听起来既疲倦又沉重，“但是，很抱歉，我发现根本连接不上他的定位器，所有的信号都被屏蔽了，好像彻底消失一样。”

Eggsy的呼吸停顿了一记，他似乎听到有什么啪的一声摔在了地上，碎得彻底。

“如果我没猜错的话，是Valentine发明的信号阻隔器。”

青年接过平板，一目十行地读道。他的脸色随着阅读的进度变得越发苍白起来。此刻，他竟无比地希望这份资料上的内容是虚构的。

资料中提及的理论过于复杂，简单来说就是Valentine发明了一种神经电信号，可以通过一种特殊的仪器设备传播，会大大激发人的侵略性，并且关闭人体的抑制机能。

法医在解剖了死者的大脑后发现死者的神经中枢和防御系统严重受损，神经电信号摧毁了死者的免疫机制，令他们再也无法修补受损的神经。也就是说，如果他们不能及时找到Harry，将他治疗，24小时之后，破损的神经就会出现大规模的坏死，令受伤者的行为变得不受理智和思维控制起来，甚至做出一些极其残忍的事情，最终导致脑大脑彻底死亡。

青年放下平板，沉默地抬起头。机舱中光线昏暗，年轻人的脸颊因此被衬托得异常消瘦。他的眼睛整得大大的，好似两颗盛满了水气的玻璃珠，里面写满了悲伤和恐惧。

面对这样脆弱的年轻人，Merlin有些难受，他摘下眼镜，揉了揉自己的眼眶，低声道，“听我说，Eggsy。这份资料也只是猜测，一切还没有定论，谁也不知道会发生什么，更何况我们连Harry的人影都没摸到呢。”

“我们还有多久？”Eggsy轻声询问，神情木然。

Merlin看了眼屏幕上的时钟，思索了片刻，坚声道，“除去最后必须留下的治疗时间，我们至多还有8小时。”

话音落下，不远处的钟楼上方传来了当当当的钟声，挂在斑驳墙壁上的古老时钟敲响了12下。这一刻，午夜已经降临。

 

TBC呀妈个嘿～

彻底变成月更的我……今年这篇一定完结


	11. Chapter 11

11

远处悠长的钟声终于停下，机舱内静悄悄的，仿佛只有来自冰川最底层的极冷极寒的寂静在无声地流动。空调的发动机低速运转着，将夹在扇叶间的一根红绳吹拂起来，犹如一根夹缝生存的野草，上下摇晃。微弱的气流拂上皮肤，好似一根根绵密的细针从身体上方划过，令人汗毛倒立，Eggsy忍不住抱紧手臂，缩进了身后宽阔并且柔软的靠垫之中，任由顶部横梁凹凸起伏的阴影逐渐将自己吞噬。

Merlin用余光瞥过Eggsy苍白的侧脸，后者此刻正耸拉着肩膀，失去焦距的瞳孔充满着叫人心疼的焦虑与不安。联想到失踪的Arthur以及对方留下的一堆烂摊子，Merlin越发感到头疼起来。他叹了口气，手指微微蜷起，将平板电脑扣得更紧了些。

“我们现在应该怎么做？”不知过了多久，Eggsy终打破沉默。他听到从自己嗓子里传来的沙哑声调，好似被摔在地上的碎玻璃，边缘起伏毛躁，声音中遍布着疲惫与绝望。他知道现在还不到彻底放弃希望的时候，但是眼看着时间一分一秒的过去了，他们却连Harry的确切地理位置也无法获悉，这令年轻人变得越发焦躁不安起来。他将手指紧紧绞在一块儿，食指和中指卷曲成一个别扭的姿势，指甲的边缘也被剥成了坑坑洼洼的模样。除了Harry，没有人能够缓解青年内心巨大的恐惧，正如没有人可以阻止Omega此刻犹如自残般的行为。

Merlin松开平板，弯曲的食指轻轻敲上桌面，他的眼神锐利，目光中透出一丝关切的情绪，“你应该多给他一些信心，Arthur从来不会被困境轻易打倒，作为他最为得意的一名学生，你应该比任何人都更加了解这一点。”Merlin斟酌着言语，温声安抚道，试图重振青年被接二连三的噩耗打击得一丝不剩的希望。对他来说，这群年轻的特工——Eggsy、Roxy甚至包括Charlie早已成了家人般的存在，他有责任和义务保护他们，包括抚慰他们的情绪。

Eggsy露出一丝苦笑，心中沉甸甸的担忧并没有因为Merlin的安慰而有所减轻。他当然比任何人都要更加了解Harry，正因如此才比以往任何时候都要更加担心后者此刻的处境。如果此时Alpha正处于一个相对安全的环境中，依照Harry的性格，他一定会想法设法将自己目前的情况告知大家。

“等一下。”一直目不转睛盯着电脑的Roxy突然将Merlin打断，神情继而变得严肃起来。女孩坐直身体，从座位上爬起，指着屏幕上一闪一烁的坐标点说，“你们看这个。”Roxy的声音中透出一丝无法掩饰的惊喜，纤细的手指从屏幕上方轻轻划过。

Eggsy从臆想中猛地回过神，视线牢牢盯住Roxy指尖所点的方位。代表Harry方位的绿色小点正忽明忽暗地闪烁着，尽管亮度微弱，却成了此刻他们最后的希望。年轻人露出一个难以掩饰的激动笑容，眼眶逐渐变得湿润起来。

“瞧，我说过什么？对Harry这个家伙，你需要多一点信心。没错吧，事情并不像我们想象中得毫无希望。”Merlin拍了拍Eggsy的肩膀，用玩笑的口吻说道。紧接着，他迈开脚步朝操作室的方向走去，同时不忘回头嘱咐道，“对了Roxy，别忘了将Harry的坐标发回总部，请求支援。还有，诸位请系好安全带，我们马上就要出发了。”他颔首道，右手拉起滑杆，飞机随之缓缓向前滑行。

看着屏幕上方以极其规律的方式闪烁的绿色小点，Eggsy感到喉咙口泛起一丝哽咽。他一向不是一个聪颖好学的学生，但是Harry却从未放弃过对他的希望，在所有都对自己嗤之以鼻的时候，是Harry给了他顽强的信念和坚持下去的勇气，无论他们的关系如何更替——师生、朋友、上下属，Alpha对自己的信任从未改变。可笑的是，从前的自己被所谓的AO固定思维蒙蔽了视线，从未看清这一点。正如大家所看到的那样，Harry对待他的方式从来不像一个普通的Alpha对待Omega那般——深受吸引，充满占有欲和控制欲。那是因为对他们来说，两人的关系从来不仅仅局限于Alpha和Omega单纯信息素的吸引与被吸引。他们是战友、是伙伴、是搭档、是知己，是这个世界上对彼此来说最重要、最独一无二的存在。

多愁善感总是Omega的天性，Eggsy轻而易举就能回忆起一些让他如飞蛾扑火，深深沦陷的事情。他想起当自己还未正式成为Galahad之前，有一天晚上，Harry曾邀请自己前往那间裁缝铺的2号更衣间，并向自己展示了皇家特工所有的装备，精致并且绝妙，宛若一样样巧夺天工的艺术作品，令人赞不绝口。他曾花费了一整个晚上的时间和Harry学习如何使用那些武器，包括如何使用摩斯密码。年轻人从未接触过这方面的课程，他废了很大的功夫才在Harry的教导下勉强记住了几个常用的组合，其余那些在瞌睡的侵蚀下被遗忘得一干二净。最后的记忆停留在自己托着下巴，不堪重负地趴倒在桌上的画面，迷糊中似乎有人在耳边用骨节轻轻敲打着桌面，一下下地，动作轻缓柔和却异常坚定。彼时，Eggsy混沌的大脑早已无从分辨那些声音的含义，但是这一刻，看着屏幕上方以相同频率闪烁的绿点，曾经丢失的记忆又一次回到脑海中，那些模糊的声音变得清晰起来，像是连绵不绝的钟声与失去规律心跳声，彼此交织，回荡在耳旁。

我，属于，你。

 

***

 

飞机很快就起飞了，Harry的坐标位于英国北部一座人烟稀少的小镇上。不能否认，Valentine是个极其聪明的对手，他的基地所在位置十分隐蔽，临靠大海，人迹罕至，又有边境冲突作为枪火的掩饰。如果不是Harry传回的消息，只怕他们翻遍整个伦敦，乃至整个英国也无法寻找到后者的踪迹。

待飞机到达平流层，开始平稳地航行后，Merlin将几人叫了起来，带到机舱后侧的休息室内。一行人很快就被休息室中，隐藏在球桌下方的巨大武器库惊得说不出一句话来。

“从什么时候开始，我们的经费变得如此宽裕了？”Roxy咋舌道，被陈列在台球桌下各种五花八门的武器恍花了眼。徐徐打开的台球桌像是一本翻开的厚重书籍，内部是挖空的，摆满了各式各样稀奇古怪的小玩意儿，诸如皮质的棒球，黑色的手提箱，甚至还有一把一米多长的大砍刀。

“真的有人会选择这个当作武器？”Eggsy小心翼翼地举起那把快和他手臂一般长的砍刀，砍刀极重，好似一块沉甸甸的铅块，Omega从未使用过类似的武器，要知道Kingsman的风格一向以精巧雅致著称，很少能够看到类似这样矫枉过正的巨型武器。青年尝试着挥动起手腕，想要试试砍刀的灵活程度，过重的刀柄却将他带得一个跌撞，后腰因此撞上台球桌的边角。只听噼里啪啦的动静，挂在台球桌翻起那面架子上的武器发出了摇摇欲坠的碰撞声，眼见一枚外表朴实无华的钥匙扣就要从挂钩上摔落，Eggsy瞬间就联想到了那枚会爆炸的打火机，眼皮因此突突跳动起来。青年瞬间屏住呼吸，将手腕翻过，准备用临近的那只手接住钥匙扣，可是他忘记了自己手中还举着那把异常沉重的大砍刀，刀背随着手腕翻转的动作翻了个面，锋利的刀尖从空中划过一道漂亮的弧线，堪堪从Merlin的胸前划过，Eggsy暗自叫糟，只来得及将肘部往身体内侧奋力收去。

Percival第一个反应过来，他握住Merlin的胳膊，飞快地将他往后拽了一记，只听咔嚓一声，刀尖划过Merlin的领口，将男人的领带一分为二，领结以下的丝绸部分慢悠悠地飘上地面，最后堆成一道蜿蜒的S形。几人被惊得目瞪口呆，其中尤属Merlin的表情最为复杂，看着被领结处极其平整的切口，军需官的表情中多了几分劫后余生的庆幸。

“这就是你挑选武器的方式？如果不是Perci反应快，现在摔在地上的就该是我的脑袋了！”Merlin不可置信道。他擦去额角的冷汗，给了年轻人一记愤怒的瞪视。

“这只是个意外。”Eggsy辩解道，嘴角露出一丝尴尬的笑容。他将砍刀小心翼翼地放回桌面，看着地面半截领带锋利的切口，小声地说，“起码从侧面说明这把刀绝对足够锋利，不是吗？”他的语速极快，颇有想蒙混过关的意味。

“你让我砍一刀试试手？”Merlin露出个阴森的冷笑来。

“好了好了，Galahad也不是有意的，这件事就此打住。对了Merlin，你还没告诉我们，这些武器是怎么弄到手的呢，”眼看着怒火已经烧上Merlin的脑袋，快要将后者仅剩的眉毛也烧得一干二净时，Roxy赶忙出声圆场道。女孩斜睨着眼，给了Merlin一个似笑非笑的表情。

“从我们的合作伙伴那里拉了点赞助。”Merlin的表情瞬间变得僵硬起来。他清了清嗓子，语气稍显不自然，“这个不重要。时间紧迫，我们还是尽快挑选最适合的武器，然后尽快将Harry救出。”他的语气严肃了些，脸上的微笑也不自觉地褪去。几人敛去脸上玩笑的神情，纷纷点着头，在武器库里埋头翻寻。

一向不喜言语的Percival挑选了一根外形酷似球棍的扫雷器，当上方的喷火孔打开时，还可以作为一把马力极强的机关枪，同时他还挑选了一枚棒球模样的手榴弹，由此可见球类运动果然是这位特工的最爱。Roxy则选择了一枚小巧精致的口红，当然它可不是一只普通的口红，当旋转底座后，藏在管身内部的细针就会向四周射出，同时还会发散强烈刺眼的白光。

Eggsy最终选择了一只黑色的手提箱，约莫公文包的大小，通体黑色，皮质的纹理令它看起来颇具分量。箱子的每个面都可以展开，作为一张护盾抵挡敌人的攻击，也可以将四面合上重新组合成手提箱的模样，作为一把火力强劲的冲锋枪。虽然这些武器外形古怪，不过却一个个暗藏玄机，三人摸索了一会儿才彻底搞懂武器的使用方法。

“至于我——”Merlin露出一丝满意的微笑，他扛起那把被Eggsy放在台球桌上的砍刀，艰难地在空中挥舞了一记，“我选择这个。”金属的刀锋在银色的月光下闪烁着冰冷的光泽，仿佛一场杀戮前的跃跃欲试。Merlin忽略了余下三人震惊又复杂的目光，将砍刀牢牢握在手中，心满意足地向机头的方向走去。

军需官的思维模式总是异于常人，不是吗？Eggsy叹了口气，装备好挑选的武器，跟在Roxy和Percival身后依次回到座位上。看着窗外犹如被黑色帷幕笼罩的天空，Eggsy的心脏跳动的频率变得越发沉重起来。飞机依旧沿着既定的路线飞行，前方的道具犹如一个巨大的黑洞，充满着未知与恐惧，看不见任何一丝希望的光芒。

 

***

 

很快飞机就降落在堡垒前的空地上，Percival将直升机的侧门拉开，只听呼啦一声，螺旋桨卷起的旋风刮进机舱，夹杂着深夜刺骨的寒冷，吹在几人脸上，刀子一般硌人。Eggsy感到寒意从衬衫的领口以及袖口灌了进来，脸色被冻得刷白。他将身上的外套裹得更紧了，游离于血液中高涨的情欲因为天气的寒冷而褪去几分。

“我们分头行动？”Eggsy用眼神询问Merlin。后者点点头，他瞥了眼时间，目光顿时变得严肃起来。“时间不多了，你们几个得加快步伐。Eggsy，你负责寻找Harry的下落，Roxy你和Percival负责搜寻Morgan和Charlie以及其他被囚禁的人，至于我——”Merlin轻轻按下手表右侧的计时按钮，并将几人的通讯器打开，确认联通无误后，才将嗡嗡作响的发动机彻底关闭。

“我负责锁定Valentine的方位，引开他的注意，并且清理撤退路线。”他一边嘱咐着，一边在手上的平板电脑里飞快地输入着什么，“总之安全第一。所有人完成任务后，在八点之前回到这里集合，尤其是你Eggsy。”Merlin给了年轻人一个异常复杂的眼神，“务必在八点之前带Harry坐上飞机，否则——”Merlin没有说下去，Eggsy却清楚地明白对方接下去想要表述的内容，他的手指因此抽搐了一记，心脏好似缩成了一颗极小的米粒，在四面黑暗的狭小空间中剧烈地跳动着。放置在西装前襟内侧口袋中的那枚戒指仿佛有了生命，此刻正不断散发热量，那种灼人的热度隔着衣物似乎也能将他的皮肤洞穿，直到将他的心脏彻底融化。Eggsy不禁倒抽一口冷气，将戒指从口袋里掏出，牢牢握在手心。

“你没事吧？”注意到Omega不易被人察觉的细微小动作，Roxy凑近了对方，小声询问，眼神中流露出一丝担忧的情绪来。

“没事。”Eggsy摇摇头，将那枚戒指握得更紧了些，神情坚定无畏。“我们出发吧。”他说，拎起手提箱，大步朝着灰色堡垒建筑的方向走去。天空依旧深沉得看不见一丝光亮，好像被人泼上了整整一桶黑色的油漆，沉闷得令人喘不过气。年轻人的身姿笔挺，行进时的模样仿佛一根行走的松树，直升机的尾灯打在青年的后背上，将他的身影拖得极长，一瞬间竟显示出某种悲壮决然的意味来。

Roxy不禁为这个念头感到几分好笑，他们早已不是初出茅庐的菜鸟特工了，一个Valentine又能对他们产生什么威胁呢？女孩吐出一口浊气，对着Merlin比了个OK的手势，与Percival一起追上Eggsy的步伐向着堡垒的方向奔去。

看着三人离去的背影，Merlin闭上眼，将右手紧握成拳，重重砸上地面，骨节因此泛出冷冷的白色，异常凸出。“抱歉。”他咬紧牙关，小声默念道。这一刻男人苍白的脸色好似那把泛着冷光的巨型砍刀，显得萧瑟而痛苦。

 

***

 

有了Merlin的指路，三人很快就顺利地溜进了这座灰黑色的巨大建筑。堡垒外侧完全由石块砌成，墙垣毫无装饰，依稀可以看见水泥粉刷过后的痕迹。建筑内侧年久失修，某些角落已经出现了轻微的裂痕，粉尘从墙面上剥落，扑簌簌地飘上地面。圆形的穹顶雕刻着巴洛克风格的装饰，纹理华丽，墙上贴着文艺复兴时期的壁画，表面因为时间和氧化已经出现了腐蚀，在纸张以及相框外侧留下了斑驳的痕迹。整个大厅是挑空的，空间极具纵深感，抬头望去，螺旋形的楼梯像是一条盘旋的长龙，一点点向上延伸，直至消失在圆形的顶部，堡垒的屋顶是透明的，这令整幢建筑几乎和深蓝色的夜空融为一体。

Eggsy只顾着抬头张望，没有注意到脚下的台阶，砰地一声，整个人撞上转角处的矮柜，一只深蓝色的宝石浮雕玻璃花瓶从柜子上砸落，摔了个粉碎。玻璃落地的声音异常刺耳。Eggsy的呼吸瞬间屏住了，空气中流淌着诡异的沉默，只能听到心脏飞速跳动的声音。三人不敢挪动，Eggsy举着半抬起的右脚，僵硬地站在原地。右侧的窗户不知何时被人打开了，寒瑟的冷风吹了进来，将窗帘拂上半空，两侧的流苏像是被吹乱的麦穗，在风中左右摇摆。

出乎意料的是，三人在原地等待了好一会儿，也没有见到任何循声而来的人。也许Valentine的安防并不像他们想象中那般严格，大门处无人值守，进入堡垒后，整个大厅同样空无一人，却安静得令人头皮发麻，好似一场酒饱饭足过后，宾客尽数散去的宴会，优雅的华尔兹舞曲戛然而止，行走时似乎还能感受到空气中残留的热度。

Eggsy轻轻踩上地毯，周围的环境如同死海般平静，某股巨大的骇浪却隐藏在这种虚伪的寂静之下。“你们不觉得这里安静得有些过分吗？”Percival问，将棒球棍握得更紧了些。Eggsy露出一个毫不畏惧的笑容，绿色的瞳孔在黑暗的室内宛若一颗熠熠发光的绿宝石，格外引人注目，“那又怎样？无论Valentine在搞什么把戏，这次绝对不会让他得逞。” 他低声说，小心翼翼地穿过拱形的长廊，朝着大厅另一侧走去。

他的脚步突然停下，在大厅的另一侧，一扇黑漆漆的门洞出现在他的面前，好似野兽狰狞的大口，隐隐有风从底下吹来。Eggsy用手表自带的手电筒功能照了照，只能看到从门洞内向下延伸的楼梯，台阶极长，根本望不见底。身后传来悉悉索索的声音，是Roxy靠近的脚步声。她看到年轻人骤然停顿的身影后，迅速走了过来。女孩拍了拍Eggsy的肩膀，低声问，“怎么了？”Eggsy用下巴指了指前方正对自己的门洞，他和Roxy对视一眼，两人迅速交换了一记眼神，心中已经有了猜测。

显然Merlin也从屏幕上看到了这两座楼梯，只可惜这座建筑因为修炼年代过于久远，再加上手头又没有任何可以借助的资料，因此就连万能的军需官也无法搜索到有关这座堡垒的内部平面图，无人知晓这座建筑的底部藏着什么样的危险。Merlin用手指飞快地在平板上敲击起来，做着简短的环境危险评估分析。很快，他就有了结果。

“Eggsy，你去地下，按照这座堡垒的建造结构分析，它的底部应该还有一座隐藏的建筑，Harry和其他人很有可能都被关在地牢里。”

“我知道了。”Eggsy回应道。

Merlin继续说，“Perci和Roxy，你们俩继续往上走，我之前交给Eggsy的信号检测器显示建筑顶部有一股异常的能量，我怀疑是Valentine在捣鬼。你们去那儿看看，一切小心。” 他嘱咐道，从屏幕监测到的信号波极不稳定，像是波浪扭曲而成的线条，起伏绵延。

“看来我们就要在这里分开了。”Eggsy耸耸肩，用玩笑的口吻说，并将口袋中Merlin交给自己的信号监测器递给Percival。“Perci，保护好Roxy，别忘了Merlin说的八点之前回到飞机那儿。”青年深吸一口气，脸上的笑容渐渐隐去，“祝我们的任务圆满成功。”

“一定会的。”Roxy点点头，望向Eggsy的目光中隐隐透出一丝担忧的神情。“别担心，别忘了我们可是最好的搭档。”后者冲着她眨眨眼，回以一个轻松的微笑，示意女孩放松下来。Percival从青年手中接过监测器，低声嘱咐道，“一切小心。”

看着两人消失在走廊尽头的身影，Eggsy深吸一口气。他将那枚金色的戒指放置在嘴边，神情虔诚地轻轻吻了一记，“等我，Harry。”他低声说，打开手表的电筒，背部贴着墙壁，朝着门洞的底部谨慎地走去。很快，年轻人的身影就被身后巨大的黑洞吞噬了。

***

 

“嘿，你叫Harry是吗？你对Valentine了解多少？”铁栏被人用力摇晃了一记，发出哗啦啦的声响，Sherlock出其不意地问道，语气是罕见的郑重其事。说实话，Harry有些意外Sherlock竟然能够准确地叫出自己的姓名，毕竟这位大名鼎鼎的咨询侦探可是出了名的“记性不好”——要知道他连英国女皇的名字都没叫对过，更不用说记住一个无关紧要的人物了。

隔着一堵墙壁，Sherlock看不到Harry的表情，自然也猜不透对方心中所想，他从地面捡起一个玻璃弹珠大小般的弹球，用力往墙上掷去，一边来回扔着弹球，一边说道，“那些资料你应该也看过了，被Alpha残忍虐杀的Omega以及一旁尸首异处的Alpha，我百分之一百确定这绝不是Valentine的最终目的，他一定有着比这个更大的野心。先前那些尸体和失踪案只是他的实验，为了试探我们。可是他究竟在进行什么实验呢？为什么要让Alpha和Omega自相残杀？直接杀了他们不就行了？不，直接杀了他们只是一场普通的行凶，Valentine是个完美主义者，他不会做没有意义的事情。没错，他在完成一个实验，等等，更像是一场祭祀，该死的，他到底想做什么？他在证明什么？我完全捉摸不透这个家伙的想法。”Sherlock的语气焦灼，他一边胡乱地揉着自己满头的黑色卷发，一边用气急败坏地用弹球击打着墙壁，仿佛这样就可以让他临近坍塌的思维宫殿重新变得井井有序，大多数时候都是那个个子矮小却异常坚毅的军医充当着他的思维宫殿。

“John，John，见鬼的，我需要John。”Sherlock喊道，修长的手指在口袋里胡乱摸索着。他的大衣口袋里装满了装满了这类稀奇古怪的小玩意儿，为此John曾经不止一次地教训过他，除了Sherlock还有哪个正常人会在出门时把诸如小刀、弹球、铁丝圈、甚至还有小指骨头这类东西塞进自己的口袋？

“人类基因改造计划。”Harry出其不意地将他打断，声音有些沙哑，听上去依稀透出一丝疲惫。那些在他大脑中肆意作乱的信号波并没有消失，此刻化作一把锋利的刀子，在他的大脑中胡乱割绞，犹如一场刀剑交错的混乱场面。Harry喘了口气，接着说，“在识破我的身份之前，Valentine曾邀请过我加入他的研究，当然一切见面都是私下的。”他的语调平静如常，听不丝毫的情绪波动，然而胸口处心脏衰竭般地跳动，却让语速变得越发缓慢起来。

“等等。”Sherlock拧起眉毛，声音逐渐变得冷厉起来，“你早就知道Valentine在计划什么？可是这次行动前你却没有告知任何人？该死的，你知不知道你的隐瞒让John陷入了多么危险的境地？”他的胸膛因为愤怒而剧烈起伏着，满头卷发乱糟糟地铺开着，如匕首般锋利的五官此刻在地牢昏暗灯光的照射下更显吓人。

“他是个基因主义论者，固执地认为这个国家、这个世界应该由少数人掌握，也就是所谓的A级基因携带者，他们多为那些在各个领域极为成功的领导者。而那些来自下层的普通人，尤其是基因中没有携带任何突出成分，又占据着这个世界绝大多数资源的王室贵族们则成了他首要的清除对象。”Harry面无表情地回应道，丝毫不把Sherlock的威胁放在眼里。“没有确凿的证据，如果就将这些消息公布于众，很容易引起恐慌，还有可能打草惊蛇。最好的办法就是利用今天晚上的机会，将Valentine捉捕归案。”

他的声音变得越发吃力起来，说到最后右侧肩膀连接着半个身体已然变得麻痹起来。察觉到Harry越发缓慢的语速以及说话时异常的停顿，Sherlock的眼神微微一变，“你还好吗？”他问，内心却已经有了肯定的答案，“是Valentine的杀人信号波的后遗症？”

Harry点点头，用手扶住墙壁，慢慢在床沿边坐了下了。“Valentine暂时应该不想取我性命，我没猜错的话，他在利用我完成他的‘小小的’实验。”Harry刻意加重了小小两个字，眼神充满嘲弄。他用手指按压住疼痛泛滥的胸口，即便如此眼前还是浮现出一些混乱的线条，像心电图一样毫无规律上下起伏，又像藤蔓般交错拧扭在一起。意识逐渐变得模糊起来，他用右手狠狠按上左手大拇指的虎口，疼痛击碎了大脑中那面渐渐升起的屏障，一瞬间，他的视线恢复了几分清明，思绪也跟着变得清晰了些。

“Valentine不可能猜到我们这次行动的细则，并且提前有所防备。除非——”Sherlock没有说下去，眼神变得锐利起来。

“除非有人泄密。”Harry下意识地将视线落在地牢的墙壁上，尽管他知道Sherlock看不见自己此刻的表情，他说的没错，如果不是有人提前将行动告知Valentine，后者根本不会提前做好如此周密的部署，将他们杀了个措手不及。

远处传来急促的脚步声，空气中飘来Omega信息素的气味，甜腻诱人又透出一丝年轻人特有的清爽，好似一块绵软的奶油蛋糕，在昏暗的地牢中充满着诱惑的气息。Harry脸色微变，还没等他有所反应，就被铁门处哗啦啦的链条声打断了。

 

***

 

沿着狭窄的楼梯，Eggsy侧过身体，艰难地往下行走。他不知道走了多久，漫长的台阶似乎没有尽头，连氧气也变得越发枯竭起来。青年感到几分呼吸困难，夹在后穴中的红酒塞随着走动的频率不断碾磨着他的穴肉，身体中的每一寸情欲都被撩拨到了极致。他的发情期已经压抑得太久，当被压制过久的欲望彻底爆发时，不难想象届时他将面对何种处境。上帝保佑，千万别在这里，Eggsy暗自祈祷着，嘴角露出一丝苦笑。他抹去额上的汗水，右脚向前伸去，试着寻找下一级台阶，脚尖点踩了半天却没有找到台阶的切面。漫长的楼梯终于走到尽头，Eggsy彻底踩上结实的水泥地面。年轻人松了口气，将手表的亮度调大，前方的一切此刻都清清楚楚地呈现在自己面前。

正如Merlin所说，这幢建筑底部是一个巨大的地牢，建有许多个单独的牢房，坚固的金属将一间间的牢房分隔开来，被囚禁在地牢中的人多为那些常在各种电视节目，新闻晚宴上见到的达官显贵，此刻他们或是躺在狭窄的床铺上，或是席地而坐，表情木然，动作僵硬，面对突然闯进来的年轻人，没有丝毫反应，好似被一具具人形木偶。Eggsy为内心这个想法惊了惊，他尝试着和其中一人对话，对方却对自己的提问毫无反应，连眼皮也不抬一下，口中叨念着什么。隔着铁质的栏杆，Eggsy凑近去听，那名衣衫破烂的Alpha不断重复着“别杀我，别杀我。”神情充满恐惧。

Eggsy顿时泄了气，他环顾四周，试图搜寻自己熟悉的面孔却一无所获。空气中涌动着Omega发情时的气息，甜腻可口，由原先的微弱逐渐变得浓郁起来。正当他为体内渐长的情欲烦躁不堪时，身后突然传来平缓的脚步声，是皮鞋踩踏地面的声音，Eggsy心脏猛然一缩。在大脑反应过来之前就将手表的灯光关闭了。紧接着，Omega迅速将右手伸进衣兜里，握住那把小巧冰冷的手枪，飞快地转过身，将黑漆漆的枪口对准来者。

“Eggsy？”年轻的Alpha用诧异的语调叫道他的名字。

听到熟悉声音的那一刻，Eggsy的心脏瞬间落回原处。他松了口气，将M9手枪收回西装内侧的口袋，又一次打开手电。年轻的Alpha身材高大，五官英气逼人，手电筒发射出的白光刺眼至极，他眯起双眼，并用一只手挡在眼前，额前的卷发因此搭落下来，遮住了青年此刻的眼神。

“Charlie？”Eggsy用惊喜的语调说，忍不住走上前给了年轻的Alpha一个激动的拥抱，“还好你没事。”Eggsy舒了口气，嘴角不自觉地浮现出一丝放松的笑意。

 

TBC呀妈个嘿～

 

那啥 我知道自己很久没有更新了（咬手绢  
因为前段时间三次元一直比较忙碌 再加上参稿了哈蛋合志 因此更新就暂且搁置了  
现在合志已经完稿 虽然三次元依旧忙碌 但是应该不会再间隔这么久才更新了w  
今年这篇文章肯定是无法结束了 春节之前我一定争取完结！（缩在墙角眼泪汪汪  
最后祝大家平安夜和圣诞节快乐！


End file.
